Inevitable AU
by H.JWeasleyGranger
Summary: En la vida hay amores imposibles, improbables, que a pesar de tener tan solo una única posibilidad acaban siendo inevitables
1. Coincidencias

**Coincidencias**

Una mañana más, como ocurre siempre desde que el mundo es mundo, volvía a amanecer. Un pequeño y traicionero rayo de sol, tras colarse entre las nubes que para variar invadían el cielo de Londres, decidió que era el momento de golpear mi rostro, sin delicadeza y sin compasión aquella fría mañana de septiembre.

Miré el reloj, y como casi todos los días sonreí: de nuevo había ganado la batalla al despertador. Prácticamente de un salto, abandoné mi cama, agarré uno de los rotuladores que descansaban sobre mi mesa, tache otro día más del calendario y ensanche aún más mi sonrisa.

Era uno de septiembre, lo cual significaba que Hogwarts, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y majestuosas de Londres, abriría sus puertas un año más. Para muchos eso significaba una tortura, un infierno, pero para mí, era algo maravilloso… Y es que todo aquello que tuviera relación con los libros o el aprendizaje, para mí, era el paraíso.

Me dirigí hacia el baño aún con legañas en los ojos y me di una ducha larga y relajante disfrutando de la temperatura del agua caliente hasta que mis dedos quedaron arrugados.

Evitando que se arrugara, me puse el uniforme que el colegio exigía con la mayor delicadeza posible, dejando la americana a un lado para cuando tuviera que abandonar la calidez de mi hogar.

Con calma, tal vez demasiada, baje a desayunar, sola, una vez más, con la compañía de una nota que anunciaba que mis padres, dos de los odontólogos más cotizados de todo Londres, se encontraban, de nuevo, en uno de sus congresos.

Quería a mis padres más que a nadie en el mundo pero siempre estaban demasiado ocupados con trabajo, congresos, reuniones… Mentiría si dijera que no me hubiera gustado tenerlos más tiempo junto a mí, pero tampoco podía quejarme, siempre se habían preocupado y me habían educado de la mejor manera posible. Era consciente de que la mayor beneficiaria con sus horas de trabajo era yo, pero a pesar de eso, seguí sintiendo que me faltaba algo.

No es que fuera una persona egoísta y caprichosa, sino que a veces, sentía que los necesitaba más tiempo a mi lado. A pesar de eso, yo era una chica corriente, de esas que suelen etiquetar como chicas del montón. No era una rubia despampanante, ni mucho menos, tan solo era una chica castaña cuyo pelo nunca conseguía estar en su sitio. Normal y corriente, con unos ojos marrones más corrientes aún. No tenía unas curvas de escándalo, ni era de las más altas, es más llegaba justa al metro cincuenta, pero como todas las cosas relacionadas con el físico, no me preocupaba demasiado.

En el instituto no era ni de lejos la más popular, ni la más simpática. Sin embargo a diferencia que muchas otras chicas en Hogwarts era consciente de todos mis defectos y mis virtudes, aunque fueran menos.

A pesar de eso poseía una de las virtudes que yo consideraba más fundamentales: la inteligencia. Prueba de ello era que ese mismo año el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, había decidido adelantarme un curso.

Iba a ser difícil, muy difícil, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero confiaba en mí misma, y sabía que con trabajo y con esfuerzo lo conseguiría. Solo era un reto más. Realmente lo que me preocupaba era la dificultad sobrenatural, que llevaba años arrastrando, para relacionarme e integrarme. Y es que el problema era que no me sentía cómoda con nadie que no fuera Luna, mi mejor amiga.

Luna era una chica especial y nadie podía negarlo. Vivía en un mundo totalmente paralelo pero sin duda lo que más admiraba de ella era su implacable felicidad. Nada ni nadie era capaz de borrar su sonrisa. Era increíble como en cada cosa, por mala que fuera, encontraba algo positivo. Era sin duda el optimismo personificado. La conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, y en casi todos esos recuerdos que me hacían sonreír, estaba ella.

Faltaban tan solo 45 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, y Luna, como de costumbre, seguía sin aparecer. Como cada año, como cada día lectivo, habíamos quedado en ir juntas al instituto, para así intentar disminuir los nervios que los primeros días suelen producir.

Y como exigía la costumbre, mi mejor amiga, volvía a llegar tarde. Media hora, y el timbre seguía sin sonar. Veinticinco minutos. Veinte. Iba a llegar tarde, y no era la mejor manera de comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Súbitamente mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Aliviada vi como el nombre de mi mejor amiga aparecía en la pantalla. Solo esperaba que tras el teléfono la voz de Luna profiriera una excusa convincente.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó algo temerosa.

-¿Dónde demonios estás Luna?-pregunté en voz demasiada alta

-Bueno… he tenido un problemilla con la bici y no voy a poder ir a buscarte… ¿Te importaría ir sola? Te prometo que mañana te acompañaré

-En fin, que remedio, pero como mañana se te olvide sufrirás las consecuencias Luna Lovegood.

- El destino es incierto ¿quién sabe qué puede pasar mañana?- susurró en el mismo tono soñador que utilizaba siempre- Ah, y por si no te veo a la entrada, mucha suerte para hoy, aunque estoy segura que no la necesitas.

-Gracias Luna, pero no me distraigas más, que bastante me estoy retrasando por tu culpa.

-No seas rencorosa, el rencor no lleva a nada.

-Adiós Luna.

-¡Aah! ¡Tengo que contarte una cosa antes! ¿Sabes quién estará en tu futura clase?

-Luna, de verdad, no tengo tiempo.

-¡Ron Weasley!

-¿Y eso debería impresionarme? ¿Quién narices es Ron Weasley? ¿Y por qué debería importarme?

-¿No sabes quién es Ron Weasley? Dios mío, Hermione, cada día me sorprendes más…Pues es…

-Luna, en serio, ahora no puedo, luego me lo cuentas

-¿Y si es importante?

-Permíteme dudarlo

-Bueno de cualquier manera espérame a la salida, te tengo que poner al día

-Está bien

-Adiós Herms

-Adiós Luna

Instantáneamente, nada más pulsar el botón rojo de mi móvil, corrí hacia las escaleras a una velocidad inimaginable, tropezando, sin frenar, sin parar. Llegué a mi cuarto, agarré mi cartera y la colgué sobre uno de mis hombros, ignorando el peso que en ese momento recaía sobre mi espalda. Y de nuevo me enfrenté a las escaleras, de nuevo tropezando, de nuevo sin parar.

Diez minutos.

Olvidando las llaves y olvidando el paraguas claramente necesario salí por la puerta blanca de mi hogar.

Sin poder evitarlo, tras cerrar la puerta de mi casa, me quedé embobada mirándola, observando las paredes, blancas, las ventanas azules, despidiéndome así por unas horas de ella, y sobre todo rogando a quien quisiera que fuese el que se encargaba del destino de las persona que me facilitara las cosas y que me proporcionara más suerte que nunca.

Un pitido de lo más sonoro me hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad. Un autobús rojo pasaba por delante de mis narices y yo no podía pararlo, tan solo podía hacer una cosa: correr. Y así lo hice. Pero fue un error. Como es lógico el suelo tras la lluvia londinense estaba mojado y si encima iba asociado a mi gran habilidad para acabar en el suelo, la caída era inevitable.

Así que, como era de esperarse, en menos de dos segundos estaba en el suelo, con el uniforme empapado, a seis minutos de la primera clase, viendo como la única posibilidad de llegar a tiempo al instituto se iba, se iba… se había ido, oyendo una carcajada interminable a mi izquierda que parecía no querer cesar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda preciosa?- Una voz grave, confiada, seductora y sobre todo sarcástica se dirigía a mí.

-Tuya no. –Rugí harta de todos los baches que el día se empeñaba en poner en mi camino.

-¡Vaya! Pues yo no veo a nadie más por aquí- dijo apoyándose sobre una moto enorme, negra y demasiado ruidosa mientras fingía buscar a alguien.

Al levantarse pude apreciar que era alto, muy alto, que debajo de su chaqueta de cuero parecía musculoso y que a pesar del casco que cubría su rostro parecía sonreír.

-Te aseguro que nadie , es mil veces mejor que tú.

-Parece que llevas prisa, espero que nadie pueda ayudarte con eso

Finalmente le miré a los ojos, la única parte visible de su rostro. Y no pude hacer nada peor. Sus ojos azules transmitían una paz y una tranquilidad que me hicieron volverme loca y decir cosas de las que sin duda, en un futuro no muy lejano, me arrepentiría de haber pronunciado.

Cuatro minutos. Miré a mi izquierda. A mi derecha. Ningún autobús. Ningún taxi. Ni si quiera un coche. No había otra opción.

-Tú ¿podrías..? ¿Podrías?- pregunté sin darme prácticamente cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿No tengo todo el día sabes?

-¿Podrías llevarme?

-¿Qué hay de nadie? ¿No era mejor opción que yo?- contestó al son de una de sus graves carcajadas.

- Si no quieres, dilo, pero no me hagas perder tiempo que no tengo.- Mascullé tras cruzarme de brazos y darme la vuelta.

-¡Espera!-gritó, e inmediatamente volví a mirarlo, sorprendida.- Te llevaré

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba a punto de sentarme en la parte trasera de la moto, mi chófer desconocido, decidió que era el mejor momento para avanzar un par de metros.

-Alto, alto, pequeña, primero tienes que pedirme disculpas.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Estás loco?- Pregunté más para mí que para él al no entender lo más mínimo su actitud.

-Bueno parece ser que no te importa tanto llegar tarde- comenzó a arrancar la moto, y yo, dejando mi orgullo atrás y olvidando todos y cada uno de mis principios, lo intenté retener.

-¡Espera! Está bien lo… lo …s…

-¡Vamos!

-¡Lo siento!- Su sonrisa no tardo en volver a aparecer-Y ahora ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Cuando usted quiera señorita-Jamás me habría subido a la moto de un desconocido, y menos siendo alguien tan arrogante y tan egocéntrico como aquel, pero después de todo, dicen que el fin justifica los medios, y en este caso el fin era demasiado importante como para dejarlo de lado.

-¿A dónde ricitos?

-A Hogwarts, es un instituto, está a unos diez minutos…

-Sí, sé donde está. Agárrate fuerte.

¿Agarrarme? ¿Dónde? ¡Si ni si quiera había cinturones!

-Venga, no querrás salir volando ¿no? – Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar cogió mis manos y las guió hasta que finalmente rodeé su cintura.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?

-Créeme esto lo vas a disfrutar tú más que yo.

-¡Eres un… AHH!- Aquello era peor de lo que me podía haber imaginado, así que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por evitarlo, me agarré lo más fuerte que pude a aquel muchacho, descubriendo así, que no me equivocaba, que aquel desconocido escondía un musculoso cuerpo tras su cazadora.

- Sé que no querías que llegara este momento, pero bueno, ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Qué? –Sin apenas darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la enorme puerta en la que el escudo de Hogwarts era el protagonista- Ah, sí, claro.

-Bueno, y hasta aquí su trayecto. Son veinticinco euros- Repentinamente sus ojos se desplazaron de mis pies a mi cabeza- Aunque estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un trato mejor.

-¿Perdona? Créeme, si dependiera de mí ni si quiera nos hubiéramos conocido.

-¿Seguro? A juzgar por como me agarrabas yo no diría lo mismo

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Un egocéntrico! ¡Un..

-Está bien, está bien, te haré una rebaja-Abrí la boca para seguir gritando improperios, pero su mano hizo que ningún sonido fuera capaz de salir de ella- Solo una cosa, y deja de gritar. Dime tu nombre

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo dímelo, es lo mínimo ¿no?

-Está bien pero prométeme que me dejarás en paz y que no volverás a molestarme

-No soy de los que prometen. Pero mira por donde hoy has tenido suerte. Te prometo que no te dejare irte de aquí hasta que no me digas tu nombre.- Dicho esto colocó sus brazos en la pared, aprisionándome así contra ella, con su boca cerca, muy cerca de la mía.

-Hermi…Hermione Gran-ger

-Un placer- susurró más cerca aún.

Una melena rubia apareció de la nada. Una melena rubia que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza y la realidad pareció de nuevo caer sobre mis hombros. ¡No puedo decir lo mismo! – De nuevo sacó a relucir su sonrisa ladeada extrañamente encantadora, sin embargo mi cabeza estaba en otra parte-¡Luna!

-¿Sabes? Me han piropeado de un millón de maneras, pero esta es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

- No te lo decía a ti- Y sin más dilación salí corriendo tras ella- ¡Hasta nunca!

-¡Luna!¡Luna Lovegood!

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y quién era ese chico?

-Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia…

-¡Cuéntamela!

-¡No tengo tiempo Luna! ¡Ya llego tarde! ¡Y es mi primer día!

-Espera un momento parece que va a darse la vuelta.- Repentinamente frenó en seco, así que no tenía más opción que llevarla a rastras.-¡No puede ser! Es.. es…

-¡No me importa Luna!-mentí- ¡Vamos! – exclamé tirando de su brazo consiguiendo así dejar atrás su curiosidad, la mía y sobre todo a él…

Cuando finalmente conseguí cruzar la puerta del instituto pude suspirar aliviada. Claro que si hice eso es porque ignoraba que el día se había tomado mi pregunta acerca de si no podía ser peor como un desafío. En el tercer pasillo Luna me dejó sola. En el cuarto comencé a correr y en el quinto fui capaz de admitir que me había perdido en un colegio que llevaba años recorriendo. Ridículo. Estaba claro que Hogwarts nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Y así, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo ya abandonada, seguí deambulando de pasillo en pasillo, errando en cada corredor, hasta que alguien, haciendo que callera al suelo por sexta vez ese día chocó contra mí.

-¡Disculpa! No te había visto estaba un poco distraída y no me he dado cuenta de que pasabas-Una chica pelirroja y alta cuyos ojos azules se me hacían extrañamente muy familiares extendía su mano hacia mí con el fin de ayudar a levantarme.-De verdad, lo lamento muchísimo…

-No te preocupes , yo tampoco te he visto, así que bueno, lo siento mucho también.-Ambas sonreímos.

Volví a mirar a los lados. Examiné las puertas por un segundo. Y entonces comprendí que la respuesta a mis problemas estaba justo en frente. -Oye sé que no nos conocemos ni nada, pero pareces una buena chica y no sé, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¡Por supuesto! Ginny Weasley a su servicio-Exclamó sonriendo tras hacer una muy exagerada reverencia.

-Un placer- dije devolviéndole la reverencia- Yo soy Hermione Granger, la chica desastre que después de llevar años en este colegio es capaz de perderse. ¿Podrías decirme dónde están las clases de segundo de bachiller?

-¿De segundo?-preguntó mientras comenzó a andar- Juraría que estabas en mi curso.

-¿En qué curso estás tú?

-En primero- Puede parecer raro que no hubiera coincidido antes con aquella chica, sin embargo cualquiera que conociera Hogwarts, su tamaño, sus extensiones, y su número de alumnos entendería aquello.

-Ah, sí, bueno, eso es porque me han adelantado un curso

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Eso debe ser genial, y en qué estás ¿en letras? ¿ciencias?

-En ciencias, creo que tiene muchas más salidas.

-Mi hermano también dice eso, tal vez coincidáis en la misma clase, es un poco idiota, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Siempre que no está con la pulpo claro

-¿La qué?- pregunté tras soltar una sonora carcajada

-Ya lo entenderás…

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué diantres no estás en clase? No habrás estado con Dean otra vez ¿no?-Aquella voz… ¡Podría distinguirla en cualquier lugar! Pero era… ¡imposible! Tenía que asegurarme, así que lentamente me di la vuelta, y para mi mala suerte pude apreciar aquellos ojos que me habían hecho perder la cordura minutos antes…

-¿Tú?

N/A Bueno la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de comenzar esta historia,pero la idea no se iba de mi cabeza y al final no he podido evitarlo. Es el primer AU que hago, y aunque el primer capitulo no esta muy allá espero ir mejorando poco a poco. Espero que todos los que la leais disfruteis con ella aunque solo sea un poquito,un beso para todos.

Travesura realizada.


	2. Sentimientos perturbados

_-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué diantres no estás en clase? No habrás estado con Dean otra vez ¿no?-Aquella voz… ¡Podría distinguirla en cualquier lugar! Pero era… ¡imposible! Tenía que asegurarme, así que lentamente me di la vuelta, y para mi mala suerte pude apreciar aquellos ojos que me habían hecho perder la cordura minutos antes…_

_-¿Tú?_

**Sentimientos perturbados**

-Vaya, vaya, preciosa parece que volvemos a encontrarnos.- Y allí, a pocos metros de distancia, estaba él, el mismo muchacho que había conseguido sacarme de quicio con tan solo pronunciar dos palabras, con la camisa del uniforme por fuera, mal abrochada, con la corbata a medio poner, sin su chaqueta de cuero y sobre todo: sin su casco, mostrando su cabello brillante, corto, luminoso y sobre todo: pelirrojo… Dejando ver su sonrisa perfecta y ladeada que por algún extraño motivo, hacía que mis piernas temblaran.

- ¿Os conocéis? – Dijo Ginny sacando a relucir una faceta cotilla que encajaba sin duda con su personalidad.

- Algo así- Dijo el pelirrojo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Pero no puede ser, antes hemos hablado de ti, bueno, le he hablado de ti, y no tenía ni idea de quién eras…

-Bueno eso es porque todavía no sé cómo se llama…- dije intentando aparentar tranquilidad a pesar del clima incómodo.

- ¡Es mi hermano! El idiota que te decía antes…

-¡Cállate enana! ¡Y vete a clase! O tendrás serios problemas.

-Vale, está bien…

-¡Y más te vale que no vea a Dean por aquí cerca!

-Descuida, es un chico muy sigiloso- Y soltando una estrepitosa carcajada Ginny desapareció, dejándome sola ante el peligro, ante él, aunque no estaba solo. Junto a él se encontraba un muchacho moreno algo ausente, cuyos ojos verde esmeralda escondidos bajo unas gafas redondas, no apartaban la mirada del suelo.

Parecía que algo le preocupaba, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, bueno, en realidad, no tenía tiempo para nada ni nadie.

Seguí avanzando con el olvidado propósito de llegar a mi nueva clase, pero como era de esperarse, algo me retuvo, o más bien alguien.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- Acéptalo, necesitas mi ayuda, otra vez- de nuevo esa sonrisa de suficiencia invadió su cara.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que me dejarías en paz?

-Tú has quedado en eso pequeña, no yo- y acercándose cada vez más, cerca muy cerca, me susurró- ¿Qué te pasa?- Tal vez lo dijo en ese volumen para que su amigo no se enterase, o tal vez lo hizo simplemente para ponerme nerviosa. Desde luego si su propósito era la segunda opción, lo consiguió. Los pelos de punta. Las manos sudorosas. Cada uno de mis sentidos perturbados. La garganta seca.

- Me…me… he perdido- odiaba comportarme así, ¡parecía estúpida!

-¿A dónde tienes que ir?- Seguía cerca, demasiado.

-A la clase de primero, de ciencias- Súbitamente se separó. Sorprendido. Con los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- el suelo comenzó a parecer lo más interesante del lugar….

-¡No es posible! ¡Yo también tengo que ir allí! Venga, vamos, te acompaño- Instantáneamente, levante la mirada, y una vez más me quedé embobada, mirándolo. Parecía un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.

-¡Vamos Harry! Umbridge ya debe de estar histérica-Pero el chico seguía ahí, clavado al suelo, con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Estás bien?- Me acerqué poco a poco, no quería intimidarlo y mucho menos perturbarlo, pero parecía algo indispuesto.

-No te preocupes le pasa a veces, pero hay un remedio que lo soluciona todo- y tras esto, el pelirrojo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, golpeó al moreno en la nuca

-¡Auch! ¡Ron! ¿Qué narices haces?

-No reaccionabas tío- Eran una pareja de lo más cómica y de lejos se notaba que les unía una amistad muy especial.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro- Y repentinamente ambos echaron a correr, dejándome atrás, sola, otra vez. Hasta que alguien tiró de mi mano y sin ni siquiera soltarme me llevo prácticamente a la fuerza hasta la que durante un año sería mi clase.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mira! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La cara sapo no está en clase!

-Bueno pero será mejor no tentar más a la suerte- Primero, el chico que respondía al nombre de Harry, entró y yo lo hubiera hecho seguidamente de no ser porque el cálido aliento de cierto pelirrojo, chocó contra mi nuca, suavemente.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley- y guiñándome un ojo, dejándome estática, pasó por delante de mí y entró en clase.

Esperé unos instantes. Tomé aire. Compuse una sonrisa y con la mano temblorosa, finalmente, abrí la puerta.

Aquello se parecía más a una selva que a una clase pero a pesar de todo tenía que ir haciéndome a la idea de que allí tendría que pasar mucho, mucho tiempo.

Elegí uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, ya que no iba a relacionarme demasiado, por lo menos podría prestar atención a las clases sin demasiadas dificultades.

Colgué la mochila sobre el respaldo de la silla y justo cuando iba a sentarme…:

-Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Harry, Harry Potter

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, un placer

-Estos son Neville y Cormac y bueno al pelirrojo de allí ya lo conoces- Neville era un chico alto, algo rellenito, con una cara muy redonda, que inspiraba por encima de todo inocencia. El otro chico, el tal Cormac, era alto, musculoso, y guapo, muy guapo, parecía ser el típico soltero empedernido que iba de flor en flor.

-Sí, algo me suena- dije sonriendo

-Y…¿eres nueva?- preguntó Cormac al parecer interesado.

-Bueno no del todo, me han adelantado de curso

-¿En serio? Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo- Repentinamente una cabellera pelirroja comenzó a acercarse hacia a nosotros. Pero por alguna extraña razón no llegó a su destino.

- RO-ROOOOOOOO- Un grito agudo y cursi resonó haciendo incluso vibrar las cuatro paredes del aula.

Sin embargo nadie parecía sorprenderse con ello.

-No te preocupes, ya te irás acostumbrando- me dijo Harry restándole importancia, pero ni siquiera lo escuché, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, concretamente dos pupitres más atrás, donde cierto pelirrojo era acosado, o más bien devorado, por una rubia despampanante que por alguna extraña razón me resultaba familiar.

-¿Quién es ella?- dije evitando mirar nuevamente hacia atrás.

-Oh, es Lavender

-¿Es la novia de Ron?

-Sí, algo así, es difícil de explicar- Algo me hizo recapitular, rebobinar, había escuchado aquel nombre antes, estaba segura.

-¿Cómo se apellida?

-Weasley- dijo Neville como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No, él no, ella, Lavender

-Brown ¿por qué?

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué sabías?

-Joder, Cormac, córtate un poco, no seas tan cotilla, la vas a intimidar el primer día ya- dijo Harry tras soltar una carcajada.

- Digamos, que nos hemos visto antes. ¿Alguna vez habéis participado en el teatro de Hogwarts?

- Jajajaja, claro que no, lo siento Hermione, pero no me imagino a Neville actuando

-¡Oye!

-Bueno por lo menos habréis visto alguna obra algún año ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto Lavander fue la protagonista el año pasado.

-Lo sé, estuve a punto de serlo yo, pero al final… Algunos dicen que se lio con el director, pero no sé si creérmelo, es tan rastrero…

- Créeme, es posible.

-¡Chicos! ¡Sentaos! ¡Viene el profesor Snape!- anunció una chica antes de correr hacia uno de los pupitres vacíos.

No había mucho camino hasta mi mesa, solo tenía que girarme 180º grados y dar dos pasos. Parece algo sencillo ¿no? Pues no, no lo es, si Ron Weasley está de por medio todo se vuelve complicado.

-¡Ese es mi sitio! ¡Levántate!

-¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate, yo no veo escrito tu nombre por ningún lado.

-¡Mis libros siguen ahí!

- No te preocupes, eso se puede solucionar- cogió mi mochila, la quitó del respaldó y la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!

-¡Eh tú!- Lavander, la misma que minutos antes había intentado devorar vivo a Ron, parecía dirigirse a mí, incluso se levantó- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi novio?

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte dónde no te llaman?- Esperaba que Ron la defendiera o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, se limitó a sonreir y a observarnos, como si de un espectador de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Pero algo le hizo reaccionar, Lavander hecha una furia, roja por la ira, se acercaba como una loca hacia mí. Repentinamente Ron se levantó y la llevó de nuevo a su sitio.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

-Pero Ro-ro ¿no has oído lo que me ha dicho?

-Sí, pero tiene razón Lav esto es cosa mía.

Aprovechando su despiste me senté. Y fue bonito mientras duro, porque 30 segundos más tarde estaba en la espalda de Ron Weasley, pataleando, hasta que un hombre vestido de negro, con una nariz ganchuda sobresaliendo de un rostro tapado por una larga melena negra y grasienta, entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días alumnos, ¿pero qué diantres? ¡Weasley! ¿Qué demonios hace?-Segundos más tarde mis pies volvían a tocar el suelo.

-Nada profesor, Snape

-Nada bueno querrá usted decir- Y a pesar de la situación, Ron seguía sonriendo, incluso intentaba ahogar una sonora carcajada.

-Con qué le hace mucha gracia ¿ no señor Weasley? Espero que al castigo que le voy a imponer también le encuentre la parte humorística. ¡No pienso pasarte ninguna este curso Weasley! ¿Me has oído? ¡Ninguna! Así que ven a verme después de clase y ahora haga el favor de salir al pasillo y usted también señorita Granger

¡No era posible! ¡No podía estar castigada el primer día de curso!

-Ella no ha hecho nada profesor.

-No le he pedido su opinión señor Weasley, ambos estaban de pie, y ya conoce usted las reglas.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero excusas! ¡Fuera!

Sin nada más que decir, ambos salimos.

-¡Muchas gracias! Sin duda era lo que me faltaba hoy…

-¡No ha sido culpa mía!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Había muchos sitios! ¿Por qué tenías que sentarte ahí?

-Quería estar cerca de Lavender

-¿Y a mí eso que más me da?

-Venga, venga Minnie no te pongas celosa

-En primer lugar me llamo HERMIONE,no Minnie, y segundo ¿por qué iba a estar celosa?

-Porque te gusto, porque te encanto y sobre todo porque en estos momentos te mueres por besarme.

- Y cuando pensaba que no podías ser más estúpido, abres la boca y me sorprendes. ¿Tú? ¿gustarme a mí? Sigue soñando

-Tal vez lo haga

-Piérdete

-Creía que la experta en perderse eras tú

-Ag, ¡no hay quién te soporte!

No podía aguantarlo ni un minuto más, realmente era desquiciante. Así que tan pronto como mis pies respondieron abandoné el pasillo, sin mirar atrás. Disfrutando de la paz del ambiente, del silencio.

Un silencio interrumpido por unos pasos, cada vez más cercanos. Un roce de manos. Contacto. Nervios. Pero sobre todo: paciencia, mucha paciencia.

-¿Te importaría dejar de seguirme?

-No te estoy siguiendo, no te creas tan importante

- Admiro mucho a tu hermana, ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de soportarme durante tanto tiempo?

- Te acostumbrarás

-Así ¿cuándo?

-Cuando te des cuenta de que estás enamorándote de mí.

-Preocúpate por enamorar a tu novia y déjanos a las demás tranquilas

-Bueno, pero ahora ella no está, estamos solos y nadie puede molestarnos

- ¿Y eso que importa?

-Importa más de lo que crees- susurró avanzando. Un paso. Dos. La distancia iba quedando poco a poco en el olvido. Mi corazón desbocado, latiendo frenéticamente. Y su aliento golpeando mi rostro. El mundo se paró y de repente…

-RIIIING

El timbre nos devolvió a la realidad. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las clases. El silencio abandonó el ambiente, y la distancia volvió a hacerse presente entre Ron y yo. Parecía algo confundido, y yo, aprovechando esto, me marché, en busca de Luna, en busca de respuestas a preguntas que ni si quiera conocía.

¿Había estado a punto de besarlo? ¡Era ridículo! Apenas lo conocía, no hacía ni unas horas que nos conocíamos y a pesar de todo ¡Casi nos besamos! ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si me estaba empezando a gustar? O peor… ¿y si me estaba empezando a enamorar? No era mi prototipo de chico, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero cada vez que se acercaba un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Eo, ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Luna! ¡No te había visto!

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta. ¡Llevo un siglo llamándote!

-Vale, vale tranquilízate, lo siento

-Bueno, no importa, acaban de colgar en el tablón de anuncios la hoja de inscripción para la obra de teatro.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?

-¿Sabes que obra han elegido? ¡Romeo y Julieta! ¿Te presentarás para el papel de Julieta no?

-Por supuesto, solo espero que este año consiga el papel.

Finalmente llegamos al tablón de anuncios y allí estaba, la hoja de inscripción, con el nombre de Lavender Brown al principio, tres veces más grande que el resto de nombres.

-¿Alguien tiene el ego un poquito alto no?

-No te haces una idea Luna, no te haces una idea

-¡Caray! ¡Cuantos nombres! ¿También os vais a apuntar?- Un chico moreno, alto y desgarbado se dirigía hacia nosotras. Mirándonos fijamente con unos ojos oscuros, muy oscuros escondidos ligeramente tras unas cejas demasiado pobladas.

-¡Sí!- gritó Luna entusiasmada- ¿y tú?

-No, no, yo no puedo apuntarme, soy el director.

-Bueno director, pues aquí tienes a tu Julieta- dijo señalándome con demasiada efusividad para mi gusto

-¡Luna!-exclamé tras pegarle un codazo- Compórtate, que no tienes cinco años

-¿Sabes? Creo que tu amiga tiene mucha razón, creo que tienes muchas posibilidades de ser la protagonista- afirmó sonriéndonos

-Se llama Hermione Granger y yo Luna Lovegood, recuerda nuestros nombres ¿eh?

-Sería difícil olvidarlos- su mirada hacía que me sintiera un tanto incomoda, pero sin embargo no le quité los ojos de encima

-Yo soy Victor,Victor Krum

**N/A: Bueno bueno y aquí otro capítulito. Bueno al final McLaguen como veis es amigo de los chicos, y no os preocupéis por Draco, ya llegará. Bueno Lavender sigue en su línea, pero llegará a hacer cosas peores, os lo aseguro. He estado pensando, que tal vez la historia no tenga que ser contada solo por Hermione ¿no? No sé tal vez sería interesante, verlo desde el punto de vista de Ron **** Y Krum, bueno, ya pasará más a la acción. ¿Creeis que voy demasiado rápido? No sé, igual para el casi beso era muy pronto ¿no? Bueno sea como sea tampoco hay marcha atrás ya…**

**Espero que os guste mucho a todos, aunque no sea nada del otro mundo.**

**Un besito, **

**Travesura Realizada**


	3. Acosadores

**Respuesta a vuestros reviews**

**Nalia-san: **Me alegra un montón que te hayan gustado los dos primeros capítulos, espero que conforme avance la historia te siga gustando, o incluso que te gusten más. A mí también me fascinan los AU, pero nunca me había atrevido a hacer uno, así que a ver que sale… Bueno todo puede ser, pero ¿de verdad crees que Ron se apuntaría a la obra? ¿Por voluntad propia? Y Vicky bueno no ha hecho mucho, aún, pero en nada estará acechando.

**Guest: **Gracias por comentar, y no sabes lo que me alegra que te guste. Bueno Ron todavía no tiene muchos celos, pero es cuestión de tiempo

**Mychloe:** Bueno pues no has tenido mucho de esperar , de verdad, gracias por comentar

**HeartPixie **Pero bueno ya no hay marcha atrás, y bueno hay que tener en cuenta que en este fic Ron es un chico muy lanzado, y sobre todo que no le gusta perder el tiempo. Bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla y si lo hiciera sería en casos extremos, a mí también me ha pasado y me molesta muchísimo, dejarla sería como darle una patada a mis principios, y no quiero. Pues aquí la tienes no ha habido mucho que esperar.

¡Muchas gracias a las cuatro por vuestros reviews! De verdad sin ellos la verdad es que se quitan un poco las ganas de escribir, de alguna manera son algo así como la inspiración, así que bueno por esto este capítulo es para vosotras.

Y no me enrollo más porque cuando empiezo no paro, aquí, sin más dilación os dejo con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Acosadores**

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Has visto cómo te miraba?

-Luna, no empieces…

-No es el momento de ser una chica humilde Hermione

-¡Eres una exagerada!

-Sabes de sobra que no soy exagerada, solo soy realista. Seguro que conseguirás el papel de Julieta, lo tienes en el bote.

-Eso dijiste el año pasado y mira…

-No contaba con que la gente fuera tan rastrera como aquella chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lavender?, Aunque tal vez fuera solo un rumor…

-Sí, así se llama. Y bueno con respecto a lo del rumor…yo pensaba que si, hasta hoy

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Digamos que nos hemos conocido más a fondo

-Hablando de conocer a fondo. ¡Ron Weasley te ha llevado en su moto! ¡Ron Weasley!

-¿Por qué es tan impresionante?

-¡Es Ron Weasley, Hermione! ¡Es el chico más popular de todo el colegio! Y si me apuras el más guapo.

-Tampoco es para tanto- mentí. Nadie en su sano juicio podría negar que Ron era guapo. El gran problema era que a lo que abría la boca su estupidez eclipsaba cualquier destello de belleza.

-Estás mintiendo, puedo verlo en tus ojos

-Vale, está bien, es guapo ¿pero eso qué importa? ¿Sabes con quién está saliendo?

-Algo he oído

-¡Con Lavander Brown! La protagonista del año pasado, ya sabes por dónde voy- No hacía falta decir más, Luna me entendía a la perfección

-Me lo parece a mí o estás celosa- Aunque tal vez me entendiera demasiado

-¡No seas ridícula! ¡Lo he conocido hoy!

-Pues ya la has nombrado dos veces, además ¿y qué? ¿Nunca has oído eso del amor a primera vista?

-No empieces con tus tonterías, anda

-Vale, vale, ya lo dejo, pero a partir de este momento tenemos una conversación pendiente, recuérdalo

- Menos mal que hoy el horario era reducido, no sé cuánto tiempo más hubiera podido aguantar tus cursilerías

-¡No son cursilerías!

-Claro que no- ironicé exageradamente

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-¡Es verdad! ¡La he olvidado en clase! Espérame aquí

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

Por primera vez en todo el día, no tenía prisa. Así pues decidí tomármelo con calma, no solo por el hecho de no desentonar entre todos los alumnos que llenaban los pasillos, si no principalmente por el hecho de evitar otra de mis frecuentes caídas.

El barullo que producían los alumnos era un tanto exagerado, pero a la vez esperado. Tras la llegada del verano muchos tenían infinitas cosas que contarse: vacaciones a lugares exóticos, fiestas desenfrenadas, nuevos amores… Otros, ese mismo día se rencontraban, se demostraban cuanto se habían echado de menos, cuánto se querían e incluso lo alocadas que se encontraban sus hormonas .Y finalmente estaba yo, sola, sin mucho que pensar sin mucho que contar, sin fiestas desenfrenadas, sin nuevos amores y sobre todo con mis hormonas en su sitio, al menos la mayoría.

Pero a pesar de todo nada me hizo detenerme. Nada me hizo parar. Nada, excepto, que de nuevo, Ron Weasley se interponía en mi camino haciendo frenar otro de mis propósitos. Pero siendo honesta, esta vez no fue culpa suya. Al parecer Snape había seguido firme en su empeño por castigar al pelirrojo, y prueba de ello eran los gritos y las duras palabras que recorrían el aula y que llegaban hasta la puerta. Las mismas que a través de un pequeño espacio de una puerta endeble, de madera mal cerrada llegaban hasta mis oídos.

Una parte de mí sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Pero no pude evitarlo, la curiosidad era demasiado atrayente como para alejarme. Y después de todo, yo solo estaba esperando a que abandonaran la clase, ¡no podía interrumpirles!

-¡El primer día de clase y ya tenemos que imponerle un castigo! ¡Y lo peor no es eso! ¡Lo peor es que usted se lo toma a cachondeo! Pensaba que después de todos los castigos del año pasado había usted madurado, pero al parecer me equivocaba.

Y allí a través de la ventana pude ver como Ron Weasley estaba arrepentido, agachaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio con demasiada fuerza, seguramente para no decir nada de lo que pudiera retractarse más tarde. Sus puños estaban apretados, por impotencia, de eso estaba segura con solo mirarle.

-Pero esta vez no va a ser igual, ni mucho menos, vas a aprender la lección sin ninguna duda.-El rostro de Snape daba verdadero pavor, por primera vez lo vi sonreír. Sus dientes algo amarillentos se curvaban de una forma un tanto maligna. Podía hacer estremecer a cualquier testigo de aquella muestra de felicidad, de eso si que no había dudas.

-Lo siento profesor, ¿a qué hora tengo que venir?

-Le acabo de decir Weasley que este castigo no va a ser como los de siempre.

-¿Y en qué consiste?

-Es muy sencillo…

-¡Hermione!- del susto, di un salto e incluso solté un pequeño grito apenas audible, y al darme la vuelta allí estaba él, deslumbrándome con su pelo rubio.

-¡Draco!- Conocí a Draco poco después de que Luna apareciera en mi vida. Era un chico alto, delgado, con una tez pálida que podía competir sin duda con el blanco de la luna. Sus ojos grises eran algo fríos, pero sin embargo con el paso de los años había conseguido encontrar en ellos una calidez fraternal muy intensa. Muchos habían llegado a confundir nuestros sentimientos, incluidos nosotros mismos. Habíamos necesitado formalizar algo así como una relación y un par de besos tímidos para darnos cuenta que entre nosotros no había nada más que una bonita relación de amistad.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos

-¡Si nos vimos hace dos semanas!

-¿Y qué? Seguro que han pasado un montón de cosas, tenemos que ponernos al día

-¿Tienes mucho que contarme?

-Un par de cosillas tontas, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-He olvidado mi mochila, Luna me está esperando fuera ¿por qué no vas con ella? No tardaré ni dos minutos

-Vale, luego nos vemos

Desde luego Draco era un chico muy ''oportuno'', no es que no me alegrara de verlo… pero me había hecho perder el hilo de la conversación entre Snape y Ron y ahora las cosas que decían carecían de contexto, faltaba información para poder comprenderlo todo, eso estaba claro.

-Pero profesor, no puede hacerme eso, la temporada de fútbol va a comenzar y este año el torneo comienza antes. ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Tengo que entrenar!

-No se preocupe de algún lado podrá sacar tiempo, así aprenderá la lección

-Pero profesor

-Se lo tengo dicho Weasley, nada de excusas

Cuando vi que ambos se acercaban hacia la puerta me separé como si la misma estuviera electrificada e inútilmente hice un intento por pasar desapercibida. Y en parte lo conseguí, cuando Snape se cruzó por mi camino me ignoró completamente, pero sin embargo cuando fui atravesar la puerta de la clase, mi mano rozó algo cálido y suave, y no podía ser otra cosa que la mano de Ronald Weasley. En el mismo instante del contacto, ambos nos miramos, tan solo durante un segundo. Un segundo intenso, tal vez demasiado. Pero como si fuera algo malo o incorrecto esquivó mi mirada, mostrando de nuevo cierta confusión en su rostro. Y extrañamente, al parecer olvidando todo lo que había pasado ese uno de septiembre, me ignoró.

No entendía nada, una hora antes casi nos besamos y ahora me trataba como a una desconocida cualquiera. Bueno, verdaderamente lo era, no éramos exactamente lo que se suele decir conocidos, pero de ahí a ignorarme así, después de haberme molestado toda la mañana…

Recogí mi mochila. Todavía estaba en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde Ron la había dejado. Sonreí. Había pasado un mal rato, pero ahora, recordando la situación, incluso entendía el por qué de la risa de Ron. La colgué sobre un de mis hombros y salí por la puerta en busca de Draco y de Luna.

-Creo que me presentaré para el papel de Señora Capuleto ¿no está mal no? ¿y tú qué papel quieres?

- Yo todavía no lo sé estoy entre Mercutio y R…

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡Hermione!

-¿De qué hablabais?

-De la obra de teatro ¿de qué si no?

-¿Otra vez?

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso ¿sabes?

-Bueno, Draco, cuéntame, ¿qué papel será el tuyo?

-Todavía no lo sé pero te veo muy segura de que nos vayan a coger.

-Eso es porque se lleva muy bien con el director

-¡Luna! No le hagas ni caso…

-¿Sabes Draco? Tienes que decidirte pronto, la prueba es el domingo, a las cinco

-¿El domingo? ¡Pero si eso es dentro de dos días! ¡No hay tiempo para prepararlo! ¡Será un desastre!

-Venga Hermione, tranquilízate, lo harás bien, estoy segura

-Pero es muy pronto ¿por qué han hecho esto?

-Bueno, el año pasado fueron bastante mal de tiempo, no quieren que vuelva a pasar lo mis…

-¡Se han vuelto locos!

- Para que luego digas que soy yo la exagerada. Vamos a hacer una cosa, mañana me paso por tu casa y ensayamos juntas, eso sí, con tranquilidad

-¿Vendrás Draco?

-No, no puedo tengo, mm cosas que hacer, sí, eso, mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué ocultas Draco?

-Si todo sale bien os prometo que os lo contaré- Y justo antes de que pudiéramos reclamarle nada, se despidió de nosotras y se marchó por su camino.

- ¿Está un poco raro o es impresión mía?

-¿Un poco solo?

Y así acompañadas únicamente por la lluvia de Londres y por el paraguas de Luna llegamos al lugar en el que nuestros caminos se bifurcaban. Nos despedimos. Dos besos. Prometiendo que nos llamaríamos, era algo ridículo, lo hubiéramos hecho aunque no lo hubiéramos prometido. Recordando que al día siguiente volveríamos a estar juntas, como siempre.

Y por raro que fuera los pocos metros que había hasta mi casa se me hicieron eternos. Pero si hubo algo más eterno aún fue la búsqueda de mis llaves en el profundo abismo de una mochila llena de libros. Puede que hubieran desaparecido tras un agujero negro, puede que hubieran ido menguando hasta desaparecer o simplemente puede que las hubiera olvidado, que era lo más probable. Mis padres seguían sin estar en casa, así que cansada de perder el tiempo opté por utilizar la llave de repuesto.

Abrí lentamente la puerta. Silencio. Crookshanks, mi fiel mascota me recibió con un suave ronroneo, como de costumbre. Un paso, dos, una caricia a mi gato y un estruendo que significaba que la puerta finalmente estaba cerrada indicaban que por fin, podía disfrutar de la calidez de mi hogar.

Una vez más, subí las escaleras pero esta vez sin tropezar, recorrí el largo pasillo del piso de arriba y finalmente entre en mi cuarto. Dejé la mochila sobre mi arcón de madera, me di una ducha rápida, me puse ropa cómoda y relajándome con música lenta y tranquila me tumbé en mi cama. Aprovechando que era viernes y que no tenía nada que hacer. Disfrutando de un fin de semana sin deberes, sin nada que estudiar, sin ninguna preocupación. Y a pesar de intentar evitarlo: con un millón de preguntas estallando en mi cabeza como fuegos artificiales.

Solía tenerlo todo bajo control, siempre. Mi vida se basaba generalmente en una rutina muy cuidadosamente ordenada y trabajada. Por ello cuando algo incomprensible aparecía en mi vida, no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Y es que más incomprensible que Ron Weasley y su comportamiento no había nada. El color pelirrojo de su cabello había inundado mi mente como si de un tsunami se tratara. Su egocentrismo. Su petulancia. Su arrogancia. Su escondida inocencia. Su sonrisa. Su…

No supe a ciencia cierta cuándo caí en el mundo de los sueños, unos sueños protagonizados por un no tan desconocido pelirrojo, unos sueños que al día siguiente sería incapaz de recordar.

Una melodía infinitamente molesta y conocida comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente haciendo que despertara de mal humor y a gran velocidad aquel día.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome a estas horas?

-¡No puedo creérmelo! ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Tú? ¿A estas horas? ¡Hermione son las once y media!

-¿QUÉ?- Nunca, por mucho tiempo que tuviera, me levantaba más tarde de las diez. Era algo así como una norma no escrita, pero obligatoria

-No habrás olvidado lo de esta tarde ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!

-Oye Herms ¿te importaría que lleve a una amiga? Es muy simpática y seguro que te cae genial ¡También participará en la obra!

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-De mi clase, este año ya sabes que han cambiado las clases y bueno tú ya no estás y…

-Está bien, pero… Seguro que es de fiar ¿ no?

- Cien por cien. Entonces… ¿a qué hora quedamos?

-A las seis en mi casa ¡Y puntual! Que nos conocemos

-Allí estaré como un clavo. Adiós

-Adiós Luna.

Un rugido de lo más sonoro irrumpió el silencio y la tranquilidad de mi habitación demostrando así que el no haber cenado la noche anterior siempre trae consecuencias.

Y al llegar a la cocina, tras la puerta de la nevera allí estaba mi madre, con una sonrisa imposible propia de una buena madre.

-Hermione, cariño ¿cómo estás?- Tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla me senté en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina. Mi madre era una copia idéntica de mí, con alguna arruga de más, claro. Tenía el mismo cabello indomable y enmarañado, la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono de ojos igualmente rasgados e incluso compartíamos ciertas manías.

- Muy bien mamá ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal el congreso?

-Tan aburrido como siempre hija ¿y tú que tal en tu nueva clase? Te he preparado tostadas ¿quieres?

- Bien, supongo, sin nada destacable- anuncié después de asentir con la cabeza

-Por cierto- dije tras dar el primer sorbo al café- ¿Te importa que vengan unas amigas esta tarde? Tenemos que preparar la prueba de teatro de mañana

-¿La prueba? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y cuál es la obra?

-Romeo y Julieta, pero… ¿pueden venir o no?

-Claro que pueden, Luna está de por medio supongo

-Jajaja, ¿lo dudabas?

-Bueno está bien, pero tened mucho cuidado y no abráis la puerta a nadie

-Mamá ¡Ya tengo quince años!

-Todavía no, aún te quedan unos cuantos días

-No me lo recuerdes

-Bueno Hermione, yo tengo una reunión justo después de comer, así que estaréis solas, puedo irme tranquila ¿no?

-Sabes que sí mamá

Consumí todo mi tiempo en releer, una vez más, el gran drama de Shakespeare. Intentado comprender sobre todo la manera de ver el mundo de Julieta. Le tenía algo de envidia a decir verdad, a pesar de todas las dificultades y a pesar de su trágico final, tener alguien a tu lado que es capaz de dar incluso la vida por ti tenía que ser algo tan maravilloso… Pero después de todo solo era una historia, todo lo maravilloso era irreal y a mi parecer: inverosímil.

**JULIETA **

_Mi único enemigo es tu nombre.Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco.¿Qué es «Montesco» ? Ni mano, ni pie,ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo.¡Ah, ponte otro nombre!¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosasería tan fragante con cualquier otro Romeo no se llamase Romeo,conservaría su propia perfecciónsin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti,¡tómame entera!¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la nochee irrumpes en mis pensamientos?_

Tenía una intuición, una corazonada: si conseguía interpretar bien esas palabras, comprenderlas y sobre todo sentirlas, el papel sería mío.

Tan sumergida estaba en aquel mundo de amor y desgracia que ni si quiera fue consciente de que el timbre sonó unas siete veces.

Pero si Luna estaba tras esa puerta no había manera de ignorarla, haría todo lo posible por ser escuchada, como tirar la puerta abajo (que gracias a Dios no fue el caso, aunque estuvo cerca, muy cerca) y una vez más pude comprobarlo.

Al son de unos golpes demasiado fuertes para alguien del tamaño de Luna pude apreciar sus gritos.

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O…

-¿O qué?-dije tras abrir la puerta y mostrarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Ya era hora- refunfuño todavía con el ceño fruncido

-Anda pasa

-Ah, por cierto, esta es Ginny, Ginny Weasley

-Lo sé- anuncié ensanchando todavía más mi sonrisa- Nos conocemos

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero venga entrad, tenemos mucho que hacer

Y a pesar de que aquello era cierto, pasaron un par de horas hasta que finalmente conseguimos ponernos a ensayar.

Charlamos acerca de un millón de cosas. Compartimos un montón de anécdotas, de historias. Tratamos los típicos temas de los chicos, comentamos todos los cotilleos existentes de Hogwarts, de los cuales Ginny era una experta e incluso pusimos verdes a unos cuantos profesores y a alguna que otra ''adorable'' alumna. Pero sobre todo reímos, reímos hasta que no pudimos más, hasta que nuestras tripas adoloridas por las carcajadas nos suplicaban un descanso.

-Si interpretas el papel tan bien como ahora estoy segura de que el papel será tuyo Herms- Pocas personas me llamaban por aquel nombre, por falta de confianza o simplemente por no ser lo suficientemente cercanas, pero, lo que estaba claro, es que Ginny, a partir de aquel día podía llamarme así siempre que quisiera.

-Lo mismo te digo, el papel de nodriza es tuyo.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Luna pero si ni si quiera nos has enseñado nada

-Bueno, tal vez tengáis razón… Pero yo me siento como la señora Capuleto, y si yo puedo sentirlo, los demás también

-Como siempre- dije tirándole un cojín y comenzando así una duradera guerra de almohadas.

- ¿Y quién creeis que será Romeo?-preguntó Luna con una mirada un tanto picara y socarrona

-Espero que sea guapo, o que por lo menos tenga buen aliento, por tu bien Herms

-¿Buen aliento? ¿Para qué?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta vas a tener que besarlo ¿Te imaginas que fuera Crabbe?

-¿ Y si fuera Goyle?

-No seais bobas, para eso tendrían que aprender a hablar

De nuevo carcajadas cada vez más y más sonoras pero sobre todo más intensas.

-Se sincera, si tuvieras que elegir a un Romeo ¿cuál sería?- Instantáneamente la imagen de Ron Weasley apareció en mi cabeza. Pero no podía decir aquello. Y mucho menos delante de su hermana

-No sé, tal vez ¿Draco?

- ¿Draco Malfoy? Bueno, no está nada mal, pero seguro que se te ocurre algo mejor

-Claro que se le ocurre, pero no va a decirlo porque estás tú delante. Bueno ¡Qué demonios! A mí tampoco me lo diría, es demasiado orgullosa

Ginny parecía algo decepcionada, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable-¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? ¿No te fías de mí? Nunca diría nada a nadie, te lo aseguro

-No es eso Ginny es que….

-Es que el chico en cuestión tiene tu mismo color de pelo y tu mismo apellido

-Yo no he dich…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Mi hermano? ¡Pero si es un estúpido! Bueno, a ver, no es feo, después de todo lo lleva en lo genes. Aunque pensándolo bien haríais buena pareja

-¿Os habéis vuelo locas? No te ofendas Ginny pero no me llevo demasiado bien con tu hermano, además tiene novia.

-Ya te dije que era un idiota, pero conforme lo conozcas te darás cuenta de que es un buen chico, y para que yo diga algo bueno de él… Y con respecto a la odiosa de Lavender, no es problema, en realidad Ron está con ella porque se aburre y porque no encuentra nada mejor, pero ahora que te ha conocido a ti…

Por algún extraño motivo aquella respuesta me reconfortó y para mi buena suerte pronto las tres dimos por finalizado el tema aparcándolo y volviendo a preparar nuestros respectivos papeles

Al menos hasta que Crookshanks comenzó a maullar con fuerza desde el jardín

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Nada, solo es Crookshanks, mi gato. Quedaos aquí voy a ver qué le pasa.

Y allí estaba Crookshanks, en el jardín, como bien había predicho, persiguiendo a alguien.

Alguien pelirrojo.

-Dichoso gato, ¿se puede saber que te he hecho?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta los gatos no hablan- dije mientras cogía a Crookshanks en brazos

-Ya lo sé, es solo que se volvió loco y entonces... ¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo a ti ¿qué eres? ¿Un acosador o algo así?

-Si tú quieres lo seré

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría algo así?

-Bueno creo que el otro día en el pasillo lo dejaste muy claro

-Pero si fue cosa tuya

-¿Segura? Porque tú parecías muy receptiva

Sabía que tenía razón, si hubiera sido por mí, hubiéramos acabado besándonos en el pasillo, pero tan solo fue una confusión y no se volvería a repetir.

-No me has contestado Minnie ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-Da la casualidad de que vivo aquí

- Nunca se le da tanta información a un acosador, ¿no te lo ha dicho tu madre?- No pude evitar reír, aunque siendo sincera, puse todo mi empeño en impedirlo

-Estás preciosa cuando sonríes- ¡No podía comportarse así! ¡No podía ser tan sumamente bipolar! Y sobre todo: no podía desarmarme con esa facilidad.

Instintivamente, ruborizada, me di la vuelta y en la puerta Luna y Ginny me miraban sonriéndome, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Cuando finalmente Ginny se dio cuenta de que era observada se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué, hermanito?¿ Me vienes a buscar?¿O te vas a quedar ahí babeando como un idiota?

-Yo no babeo enana, anda sube- Cuando finalmente arrancó la moto Ron me dedicó una de sus irresistibles y ladeadas sonrisas, y justo detrás de él pude apreciar como únicamente vocalizando, sin producir ningún sonido, Ginny decía

-ROMEO

El día siguiente, podía describirlo con una sola palabra: Nervios.

Desde el momento en que me levanté temblaba, ni si quiera en mis sueños estuve tranquila.

Apenas desayuné, apenas comí nada. Solo repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Julieta en mi cabeza.

No me importó el no ir demasiado abrigada, ni que el intenso frío se colara por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera que algunas gotas mojaran mi indomable cabello.

Al llegar allí solo pude sentarme, al lado de Luna, al lado de Ginny, y temblar, nuevamente temblar.

-Hermione, tranquila, lo harás bien estoy segura.

Pero allí, en aquel mismo lugar, en primera fila, para variar, estaba Lavender, tan segura de sí misma como siempre, siendo adorada y alabada por sus incondicionales amigas: Pansy y Parvati.

-¿Crees que conseguirás el papel de Julieta Lav?

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo Pansy? No lo creo, lo sé.

Estúpida. Arrogante. Pero ni si quiera insultarla me calmaba. Lo único que me distrajo mínimamente fue el comienzo de la audición.

-Candidatos para el papel de Romeo suban al escenario, por favor.

Nadie.

-Candidatos para el papel de Romeo suban al escenario, por favor.

El escenario se mantenía vacío.

-¿Hay alguien aquí que quiera llevar a cabo el papel de Romeo? ¿Nadie?-Silencio- ¿De verdad que nadie?

-Yo sé de alguien- El profesor Snape estaba allí, con su desgastado abrigo largo y negro en una de las butacas más lejanas

-Lo siento profesor, pero el claustro no puede participar en esto

-No sea usted estúpido señor Krum, no lo digo por mí, lo digo por él

-¿Está usted seguro de que él…?

- No sabe usted hasta que punto

**N/A Y aquí va otro capítulo, mucho más largo, principalmente porque no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, no más de una semana, espero. Pero mi otra historia Otro Punto de Vista, está siendo un poco abandonada, y tengo que seguir, aunque me inspire menos y sea un poco más aburrida. Así que disfrutar de este capítulo :)**

**Os tengo que aclarar un par de cosillas, en primer lugar, como veis al final Draco es amigo, pero supongo que nadie esperaba que fuera amigo de las chicas, ya veremos como se lleva con los demás chicos...**

**Draco tiene un año más, pero no va a la misma clase que Ron, Harry y demás porque ellos están en ciencias y él en letras. Snape es un profesor que siempre ha estado muy muy unido a la familia de Draco y siempre le ha ayudado con los papeles de teatro, por esto os digo que nunca deis nada por presupuesto.**

**Krum y Lavender todavía están bastante al margen pero saldrán a la luz y mucho, no tengais prisa que todo llegará.**

**Y por si no os habeis dado cuenta en la historia hay ciertos guiños a la saga original, lo de las llaves que menguan por ejemplo ;)**

**Y bueno no os voy a aburrir más porque al final estoy escribiendo más en la nota que en el capítulo.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todos, ¡Nos vemos!**

**'Travesura Realizada'**


	4. No es de extrañarse

**No es de extrañarse**

-¿Draco?- Con el mismo semblante que siempre, con un gesto tranquilo, sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, bajaba las escaleras lentamente, decidido.

-¿Pero él no iba a presentarse al papel de Mercutio?- preguntó Luna al parecer tan sorprendida como yo.

-No entiendo nada, estoy segura de que será un fantástico Romeo, pero nunca le ha gustado ser protagonista…

-Pero eso es bueno. Después de todo no es Goyle, así que puedes estar contenta Herms

Conocía a Draco como a la palma de mi mano, y sabía mejor que nadie que odiaba destacar. A pesar de que su familia, los Malfoy, era una de las más conocidas de todo Londres, Draco intentaba pasar siempre desapercibido. Y era difícil, prácticamente imposible, pero aún así, él, ignorando la fama de sus antepasados y sobre todo de sus padres, lograba conseguirlo. Por ello no tenía ningún sentido que fuera a presentarse para aquel personaje.

Todo pareció encajar cuando, de repente, sin que nadie lo esperara, se sentó. Pero no a mi lado, ni al de Luna (como normalmente acostumbraba) si no al lado de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy era una de las fieles seguidoras de Lavender, siempre estaba al lado de la rubia, haciéndole el camino más fácil o simplemente siendo su perrito faldero. No era demasiado alta y su pelo color azabache y lacio llegaba a la altura de su barbilla. Su rostro era frío y duro, pero a pesar de ello ella afirmaba ser muy sentimental proclamando sus miles de relaciones por todo el colegio, todas ellas intensas y profundas de las cuales nadie, salvo Lavender y Parvati, eran testigos.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron más que cualquier foco del salón de actos tras intercambiar una mirada con Pansy. Una sonrisa no tardó en inundar su rostro y por algún extraño motivo que obviamente yo desconocía, entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

-¿Draco? ¿Y Pansy? ¿Tú sabías algo?- pregunté a Luna intentando comprender algo de todo aquello.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo he oído algo.-Interrumpió Ginny- El otro día Lavender estuvo informando a Ron sobre todo eso, y da la casualidad de que yo estaba por allí.-Afirmó con una sonrisa que mostraba de todo menos inocencia -En realidad Ron la ignoró, aunque no es ninguna novedad, pero ella estaba encantada, y es raro, no suele alegrarse tanto si el asunto en cuestión no tiene que ver con ella, es tan egocéntrica…- concluyó Ginny rodando los ojos.

-En fin, Draco es mayorcito, él sabrá lo que hace. Pero lo que no entiendo es que si Draco se ha sentado, eso significa que él no es Romeo, y si él no es Romeo, ¿entonces…?- La pregunta de Luna quedó en el aire cuando, Ron, el mismísimo Ron Weasley apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario.

No andaba con la cabeza levantada y con los hombros hacia atrás como de costumbre, ni si quiera había rastro de su característica sonrisa ladeada. Tan solo se podía apreciar de él como su cabeza pelirroja intentaba pegarse lo máximo posible a su pecho y como sus orejas se teñían de un intenso color escarlata.

Cuando finalmente subió al escenario un sonoro cuchicheo se hizo presente en todo el salón. Todos, absolutamente todos, parecían sorprendidos de que alguien como Ron Weasley apareciera en aquel salón, y es que simplemente que respirara el oxigeno de aquel lugar ya era algo bastante inverosímil.

-¿Estoy soñando? ¡Pellizcadme! ¡Qué demonios hace mi hermano aquí! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- Esperaba que Ginny me explicara la situación pero al parecer estaban incluso más desconcertada que yo.

Mientras tanto Snape permanecía en el salón con una sonrisa ya conocida, la misma que había sacado a relucir en su charla con Ron.

Y fue entonces cuando todo cobró sentido.

-¡Claro! ¡Está castigado!¡Esto es un castigo de Snape! Por lo del primer día

-¿Un castigo? Estos profesores cada día están más locos… Aunque debo admitir que si lo que querían era fastidiar a Ron lo han conseguido.-Afirmó Ginny con convicción.

-Sí, la verdad es que no parece muy contento-observó Luna.

Y tenía razón. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo de allí. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nervioso, y sobre todo que ese escenario no era lugar para alguien como él.

-Bueno Romeo ¿Qué nos traes para demostrarnos tu identidad Shakesperiana?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué que nos vas a mostrar?-La verdad es que Krum no parecía muy contento con las circunstancias y prueba de ello era su ceño extremadamente fruncido. Su tono frío y cortante hizo a muchos abandonar el salón, pero, yo, tenía la sensación de que únicamente utilizaría aquel tono con Ron, y no me equivocaba.

-Pues un diálogo de Romeo ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un circo con payasos?- Algunas carcajadas resonaron en la habitación, lo que hizo enfurecerse aún más a Krum.

-Pues adelante, no te cortes, deslúmbranos a todos con tu, ''singular'' talento

_¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo! ¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese! Habla, aunque nada dice; no me importa, me hablan sus ojos, les respondo a ellos. ¡Qué idea loca! ¡No es a mí a quien hablan! Dos estrellas magníficas en el cielo ocupadas en algo allá en la altura les piden a sus ojos que relumbren. ¿No estarán en su rostro las estrellas y sus ojos girando por el cielo? El fulgor de su rostro empañaría la luz de las estrellas, como el sol apaga las antorchas. Si sus ojos viajaran por el cielo brillarían haciendo que los pájaros cantaran como si fuera el día y no la noche. ¡Ved cómo su mejilla está en su mano! ¡Ay, si yo fuera el guante de esa mano y pudiera tocar esa mejilla!_

Era adorable ver como Ron enrojecía cada vez más a medida que los aplausos se hacían más sonoros. Me sorprendí a mi misma al notar que llevaba un rato sonriendo bobamente mirando hacia el escenario. Ron no era exactamente un gran actor, en cierto momento se trabó, tartamudeo al principio e incluso en alguna ocasión sacó a relucir su vena pasotista a pesar de que Romeo ni si quiera conociera dicho término. Tenía muy claro que si el aplauso había sido tan efusivo era más que nada por la fama, el carisma y sobre todo la belleza del pelirrojo. Se pasó tímidamente la mano por la cabeza despeinando así su flamante cabello rojizo, dándole una imagen más adorable aún, si es que eso era posible.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo seguía en mis trece, cruzada de brazos, sin aplaudir, aunque eso sí, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al darme cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, él sería Romeo y yo Julieta.

Draco levantó los pulgares en dirección a Ron, Pansy aún tomada de la mano de mi amigo cuchicheaba algo al oído de Lavender mientras que ella sonreía ampliamente y miraba a Ron como si fuera una presa que no tardaría en ser devorada, a todo esto, Parvati, como la mayoría de las chicas, aplaudía con efusividad dando pequeños saltitos.

-Disculpa ¿Os importaría que mi amiga y yo nos sentáramos con vosotras?- Una chica alta con el pelo ondulado color chocolate se dirigía hacia nosotras con una sonrisa blanca absolutamente perfecta, mirándonos con unos grandes ojos color verde esmeralda muy intensos.

-¡Claro! Yo soy Luna Lovegood y ellas son Hermione y Ginny.

-Un placer, yo soy Astoria Greengrass y ella es Cho Chang.

-¿Vais a presentaros a algún papel?-preguntó Ginny afablemente.

-No, las dos somos nuevas, acabamos de cambiarnos de instituto, veníamos para conocerlo un poco y bueno nos hemos encontrado con que aquí había una audición.

-¿A qué curso vais?

-A primero de bachiller, Cho estudia ciencias y yo letras- Ambas parecían buenas chicas sin embargo me parecía extraño que Cho, una chica de rasgos asiáticos, tez pálidad y una nariz algo menuda, no dijera ni una palabra. Ni si quiera se había molestado en mirarnos.

-No nos comemos a nadie ¿sabes?- Ginny parecía no haber conectado demasiado con Cho, y por la mirada que la oriental le devolvió parecía que el sentimiento era algo mutuo.

Fueron pasando candidatos. Algunos buenos, muy buenos, otros que no tenían muchas posibilidades y finalmente otros que parecía que se habían equivocado de lugar.

Llegué al escenario a duras penas, sin saber cómo mis piernas aguantaban mi peso a pesar del tembleque. Ni si quiera las sonrisas que me brindaron Ginny, Luna y para mi sorpresa también Astoria fueron capaces de extinguir mis nervios Respiré hondo una y otra vez intentando aminorar la espera de mi turno, pero para mi mala suerte, no podía parar el tiempo y muchos menos ralentizarlo. Cuando concluyó el turno de una tal Hannah, el escenario pasó a ser propiedad de Lavender, literalmente.

A todas las aspirantes nos llevó al borde del escenario, se colocó una diadema propia del siglo XVI, agarró un micro con decisión (cosa que ningún candidato había hecho) y junto con Pansy, quien hacía el papel de nodriza, comenzó a interpretar un pasaje de la bien conocida obra Shakesperiana.

Adoptó cierto tono cursi y repipi haciendo del papel de Julieta algo más personal, pero siendo honesta, he de decir que no lo hizo mal. La interpretación fue endemoniadamente perfecta y su tono era exactamente el adecuado.

Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, no le haría el camino fácil, no otra vez.

Desde mi humilde opinión, considero que no lo hice mal, el resultado fue favorable, incluso recibí un pequeño aplauso. Bien es verdad que fue a causa de Ginny y Luna, pero bueno seguía siendo un aplauso al fin y al cabo.

Ginny lo hizo magníficamente y Luna, a pesar de no haber ensayado prácticamente también.

Pero no sabríamos quien protagonizaría cada papel hasta el jueves. Demasiado tiempo en mi opinión.

Solo esperaba que la espera mereciera la pena.

-¡Seguro que los papeles serán nuestros! ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrarlo? ¡Invito yo!- Luna estaba extasiada y no era para menos, si finalmente todas conseguíamos los papeles sería una experiencia inolvidable, de eso estaba segura.

-Disculpad, puedo robaros a la señorita un momento- susurró Krum a Ginny y a Luna

-¿A quién? ¿A mí?

-Eso he dicho- dijo sonriendo por primera vez en aquel día-¿Te gustaría venir a tomar algo conmigo?

-Es que… Bueno Luna iba a invitarnos a mí y a Ginny, no quiero hacerle el feo- me excusé. Me daba algo de pavor irme con él, sola. Apenas nos conocíamos y por algún extraño motivo tenía la sensación de que la situación de Lavender, o al menos los rumores, podrían hacerse presentes de nuevo conmigo como protagonista.

-Espera- cogió mi mano con toda la confianza del mundo y se acercó a mis amigas.

-¿Os importa que me lleve a Hermione a tomar algo? Solo será un rato, lo prometo, le dará tiempo de volver con vosotras, estoy seguro

-¡Claro! Así tengo menos que pagar- exclamó Luna sonriendo. Parecía encantada con Krum, pero por el contrario, Ginny siempre le miraba con un deje de desconfianza y con un gesto arrugado. Le preguntaría por ello, pero aquel no era un buen momento precisamente.

Las dos se marcharon charlando con efusividad, como casi siempre en realidad. Y yo me quedé completamente ruborizada junto a Krum.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Está bien

-No te voy a hacer nada ¿sabes? Te prometo que no te voy a envenenar ni nada de eso

Riéndonos ambos salimos por la puerta y llegamos hasta su coche. El viaje fue tranquilo, dimos alguna opinión acerca de la audición y disfrutamos de la música de la radio.

Las dificultades comenzaron al llegar a Cabeza de Puerco, un famoso pub de Londres bien conocido por sus idílicos batidos y sus sorprendentes sabores.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, pedimos unos batidos y disfrutamos del ambiente.

Un ambiente estropeado por Lavender Brown, la cual, en el mismo instante en el que el camarero trajo nuestras bebidas entró por la puerta de la mano de Ron.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana y cuando ella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia inmediatamente empezó a besar a Ron. Comenzó por el cuello, pasó por su mejilla, paró un segundo en su nariz y se detuvo en su boca. No sin antes dedicarme alguna mirada cargada de odio y furia.

-¿No te gusta el batido?- preguntó Krum preocupado al notar que ni si quiera había probado la bebida

-No es eso, es que no me encuentro muy bien.- Y no mentía, algo se estaba revolviendo en mi interior, pero preferí ignorarlo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- dijo algo decepcionado por la duración de nuestra ''cita''.

-No, no hace falta no es para tanto- afirmé con una de las sonrisas más falsas que supe componer.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas de ti?- Sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que acabe por convencerme a mi misma de que, como bien decía Luna, podía ser un buen chico- ¿Qué harás cuando termines el bachiller?

- Estudiaré derecho. Me encantaría ser abogada, defender a aquellos que lo necesitan me parece algo tan maravilloso…

-Jamás lo habría imaginado, pensé que tal vez querrías estudiar algo relacionado con el teatro, no creas que lo digo por hacerte la pelota, pero eres fantástica actuando, de verdad-Aquellas palabras consiguieron plantearme que tal vez, solo tal vez Krum podía ser un buen partido y que sin duda, si tuviera que darle una oportunidad a alguien, él sería capaz de aprovecharla y sobre todo de merecerla.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es decir mucho- El calor se hizo presente en mis mejillas y sin necesidad de espejo supe que mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo mientras que una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, surgía sin poder evitarlo.

Victor, cuyo nombre sonaba mucho mejor que su apellido, se limitó a coger mi mano nuevamente, sin romper el contacto visual, sin decir una sola palabra.

Todo parecía perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Solo una cosa podía estropear aquel clímax, o más bien una persona y no tardo en hacerse notar.

Unas gotas de algo frío golpearon mi frente. Instintivamente cerré los ojos al sentirlas. Y al abrirlos pude ver como Victor cubierto de una sustancia marrón, que parecía ser batido de chocolate, se limpiaba o mejor dicho, intentaba limpiarse con exasperación la cara.

Y allí, inevitablemente, como siempre, estaba él, pero esta vez sin Lavender, con una expresión de falso arrepentimiento y con su característica sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?- exclamé enfurecida. Empezaba a comprender que estando cerca de Ron lo único que podía conseguir era que me furia creciera y creciera hasta límites insospechados.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué tampoco es para tanto! ¡He tropezado! ¡No ha sido a propósito!- pero claramente, sí, lo había sido, por mucho que su boca lo negara, sus ojos afirmaban a gritos que mentía.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Lo mínimo es pedir disculpas ¿sabes?

-¿Por tropezar? No lo creo… Tal vez tendrías que ir a limpiarte antes de que se sequé, será muy difícil quitar la mancha si no –dijo cínicamente dirigiéndose a Víctor.

-¡No eres quién para decirle lo que tiene que hacer!

-¡Ni tú eres quién para hablar por él!- Y aunque en eso tenía razón no iba a desistir en tener la última palabra.

- Déjalo Hermione, no pasa nada, vamos a hacer una cosa, voy al baño a intentar quitarme un poco esto y nos vamos a otro lado ¿vale?

-Vale- Aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Cuando Victor se fue, Ron ocupó su silla, haciendo que mi ceño se frunciese, que mi gesto se arrugase y que el calor brotara de nuevo por mis mejillas, pero esta vez de furia.

-No esperaba esto de ti- murmuró Ron al parecer algo decepcionado

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté intrigada por el semblante del pelirrojo.

-No creo que necesites hacerle la pelota para conseguir el papel… Es algo ruin ¿no crees?

-¡Yo no estoy con él por eso! ¡No me importa que sea o no el director! Lo único que me importa es que es un buen chico, a diferencia de otros

-No sabes cómo soy, a mí no me has dado la oportunidad de conocerme- respondió con un tono ciertamente contrariado mirando con adoración al suelo sucio y pegajoso del pub.

-Tampoco me has pedido la oportunidad- susurré sin pensar. ¡Qué demonios había dicho! Yo no era como las demás, yo no iba a ser la típica que siguiera incansablemente los pasos del pelirrojo, ¡yo tenía orgullo! ¡Yo tenía dignidad!- Creo que deberías buscar a Lavender Ro-ro, no querrás que te eche de menos ¿no?- dije haciendo hincapié en el ridículo apodo que Lavender usaba para llamar a Ron

-¿Con qué otra vez celosa?- Una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su semblante borrando así cualquier resquicio de desconcierto y confusión.- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¿Por eso te esfuerzas tanto con Vicky no? Para poder ser Julieta y poder besarme…., Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, ¿hay otros métodos sabes?

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ni si quiera es seguro que tu vayas a ser Romeo! Además ¡Ten por seguro que preferiría besar a Crabbe o a Goyle antes que a ti!- Súbitamente soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? Para haber actuado tan bien esta tarde, mientes fatal.

-¡Yo no miento!

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿No se te ocurre ninguna razón?- A cada palabra se iba acercando y a cada sonido saliente de su boca más rápido latía mi corazón- Porque a mí se me ocurren unas cuantas…

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que repentinamente Ron y yo nos separáramos.

Victor había llegado con la camiseta todavía manchada y con una expresión cargada de rabia. Sin embargo tras dirigirse a mí, pasó a adoptar otra mucho más afable y agradable.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, sí claro- murmuré algo aturdida todavía mientras de nuevo cogía mi mano.

Al salir pude notar como su hombro chocaba con fuerza con el de Ron, sin embargo no le di mayor importancia, después de todo si a mi alguien me hubiera tirado un batido por encima no hubiera hecho menos.

Llegamos al coche en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, notando como la incomodidad se hacía cada vez más presente por momentos. Y durante el viaje hasta mi casa la cosa no cambió. La tensión era más que palpable.

Victor no apartó la mirada de la carretera mientras que yo me limité simplemente a mirar por la ventanilla.

Inesperadamente el coche frenó en seco.

-¿Te gusta Weasley?

-¿Por qué paras? Todavía no hemos llegado…

-Contéstame por favor ¿te gusta Weasley o no?

-Yo…-dudé. Aquella pregunta llevaba días rondando mi cabeza y ni si quiera yo era capaz de responderla. Mi cabeza me decía a gritos que no me gustaba, es más lo odiaba, conseguía sacarme de quicio casi sin proponérselo, no podía gustarme… Pero sin embargo había algo, dentro de mí, que contradecía todo eso. Era aquello lo que me hacía temblar cada vez que se acercaba, que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente, que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza… –No, claro que no, él tiene novia, y yo… bueno somos muy diferentes…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que se subimos al coche

-Sí, claro- afirmé rehuyendo su mirada oscura y penetrante.- ¿Puedes llevarme ya a casa? No me apetece ir con las chicas.

-Por supuesto, y perdóname no sé que me ha pasado.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes

Aquella situación era de lo más extraña. No entendía muy bien porque tenía que darle explicaciones de aquel tipo a Victor, pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera me sentía obligada a dárselas.

-Bueno ¿es aquí no?

-Sí, muchas gracias por traerme.

-No hay de que- ambos sonreímos. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que opté por la única idea que se cruzó por mi cabeza.

Posé mis labios sobre la mejilla de Victor y me dispuse a salir del coche precipitadamente, no obstante, cuando abrí la puerta, Victor agarró mi brazo con fuerza y sin darme si quiera tiempo a reaccionar se acercó súbitamente y un instante después me besó.

El contacto no duró muchos, segundos después unos cuantos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros y el rubor se hacía presente en nuestras mejillas.

-Bueno… se está haciendo tarde, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas y…

-Sí, sí lo entiendo-murmuró sonriendo como nunca lo había visto.

-Adiós Victor

-Adiós Hermione

Cerré la puerta débilmente y casi corriendo dejé atrás el coche de Victor entrando por la puerta de mi casa. Saludé a mis padres apresuradamente, cogí en brazos a Crokshanks y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Una vez allí dejé a Crookshanks en mi cama (a pesar de que mi madre me lo tuviera completamente prohibido) cogí mi móvil y me puse a escuchar música mientras tumbada desde mi cama observaba el techo azul de mi habitación.

Pero ni los acordes de la música, ni la mancha con forma de rayo del techo hicieron que consiguiera dejar a un lado todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza que amenazaban con no dejarme dormir.

No me molesté en bajar a cenar, ni si quiera tenía hambre.

Di la quinta vuelta en la cama y giré la almohada. Cerré los ojos, di otra vuelta y volví a abrirlos, pero sin ningún resultado: sus ojos seguían apareciendo constantemente.

Resoplé con fuerza. Frustrada me levanté y busqué mis zapatillas sin llegar a encontrarlas. Obstinada, bajé descalza las escaleras seguida por mi fiel mascota y llegué a la cocina con el propósito de beber un vaso de leche, frío y refrescante.

Únicamente irrumpía el silencio de la casa los ronroneos de mi gato y mis bufidos cada vez más sonoros, pero no me importaba.

Todo esto es ridículo-pensé tras lavarme la cara insistentemente. Un rostro lleno de confusión me devolvió la mirada tras mirarme en el espejo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Le pregunté a mi reflejo a sabiendas de que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Cuando por fin regresé a mi habitación, decidí leer algo para intentar conciliar el sueño. Desde que tenía memoria los libros siempre me habían ayudado a resolver todos mis problemas, pero esta vez ni si quiera mi libro favorito fue capaz de ayudarme.

Me estaba volviendo loca, ¡Hasta el protagonista me recordaba a él!

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente me dormí, pudo ser una hora o tal vez dos. Lo que sí que es seguro es que ni Victor, ni la tarde con él, ni si quiera el beso ocuparon mi cabeza aquella noche. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Ron no dejaba sitio para nada ni nadie más, no era de extrañarse.

**N/A ¡Hola hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Espero que no os hayáis comido mucho la cabeza con lo de Romeo, en el fondo estaba más que claro, aunque por un momento me planteé que no fuera él, de verdad.**

**Ahora veremos quién consigue el papel de Julieta *risa malvada* no deis nada por seguro, os lo tengo avisado.**

**Bueno por fin ha aparecido Astoria, aunque como veis Draco está un poco ocupado ahora Y Cho creo que podrá dar mucho mucho juego.**

**Esta vez no se cuanto tardaré, tal vez más, si habeis leído bien, pero es que tengo que irme de vacaciones también, además la inspiración últimamente me está dejando de lado. Y mi otro fic lleva mucho tiempo esperando también, así que lo siento si tardo, pero no os preocupéis que volveré.**

**Solo espero que no me matéis por el beso, pero tenía que meterlo.**

**Sé que no es un capítulo muy allá, que me lo tenía que haber currado más en compensación por la espera pero de verdad no se me ocurría nada mejor.**

**Espero que el siguiente si lo sea y que lo leáis claro **

**Y no me enrollo más porque si empiezo no acabo.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para ti por estar leyendo esto, HJ. Weasley.**

**Travesura realizada.**


	5. Un clavo saca a otro clavo

Respuesta a vuestros reviews

**MadnessWeasley:** Bueno Viki o María no sé a quien de las dos dirigirme, me alegro mucho de tener una nueva lectora, y más una activa como tú que me da ideas con las que jugar. Pronto verás quién es Julieta. ¿Sabes? me has dado una idea nueva para la historia. Pero nunca des nada por presupuesto jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia pronto sabrás quien es Julieta

Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me animan un montón.

Y ahora os dejo por fin con otro capítulo más no muy largo, ni demasiado bueno, pero no podía dejaros otra semana más sin nada que leer. Sé lo frustrante que es. Bueno no soy más pesada :D

**Un clavo saca a otro clavo**

La semana siguiente parecía estar pintada de otro color. Todo comenzó con tranquilidad, demasiada. Sin muchos deberes, sin mucho que estudiar. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ginny y Luna, y a veces, cuando Cho no estaba cerca, con Astoria. Cho había hecho muy buenas migas con Lavender y su pandilla así que pronto decidimos que lo mejor sería no acercarnos demasiado. Astoria por el contrario era más abierta y extrovertida, y sin duda mucho más agradable, pronto hizo algunas amigas en su clase, pero siempre que tenía algo de tiempo no dudaba en pasarlo con nosotras.

Pero en clase todo era diferente, muy diferente. Harry, Neville y Cormac hacían que todo fuera mucho más fácil: las clases, los descansos… El gran problema era el tener que aguantar a Lavender y a su séquito. Y a pesar de mi paciencia, aguantarla no era algo precisamente sencillo. Los comentarios ridículos de Lavender no faltaban en ninguna de las clases y verdaderamente hacían dudar a una de si había algo además de aire en su cabeza.

Los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en no ponernos demasiado trabajo la primera semana o al menos la mayoría parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo. Snape y Mconagall, el profesor de química y literatura respectivamente, no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con el resto del claustro y prueba de ello eran todos los ejercicios, redacciones y trabajos que nos habían mandado para la semana siguiente.

-Bien chicos, ahora que hemos terminado con el repaso, me gustaría comprobar si habéis entendido los conceptos básicos- súbitamente miro a Neville con exasperación- o si simplemente os habéis limitado a ocupar espacio. Así pues me gustaría que por parejas rellenarais los formularios que os repartiré a continuación, para el lunes.

- Pero profesora, ya tenemos mucho trabajo.

-No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión señor Weasley.

Tras bufar estrepitosamente y susurrar algo por lo bajo Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Inmediatamente Lavender intentó llamar la atención de Ron, pero una vez más, preferí ignorarlos.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora tras darse cuenta que llevaba un rato levantando la mano.

-¿Cuánto debe ocupar el contenido del trabajo?

-Bueno eso lo dejo a su elección.

Mientras todos recogíamos para la siguiente clase pude notar como alguien, camuflado con un sonoro carraspeo murmuraba algo así como '_pelota'_, no obstante cuando me dispuse a contestar al ejecutor, o más bien la ejecutara de dichos sonidos, alguien llamó mi atención haciendo que olvidara todo lo demás.

-Oye Hermione ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Harry

-¿Tienes pareja para hacer el trabajo? Es que bueno Cormac se pondrá con Neville, y Ron parece que se pondrá con Lavender- dijo mirando hacia el pelirrojo y su novia antes de rodar los ojos.- Y bueno, había pensado que tal vez te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo.

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando quieras quedamos

-¡Genial! ¿En tu casa o en la mía?- ambos nos sonrojamos tras aquel comentario- ¡Caray! Ha sonado un poco mal ¿no?

-Un poco- afirmé todavía riendo- Bueno en mi casa tengo una pequeña biblioteca, podría venirnos bien.

-Yo había pensado que podríamos usar internet- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Sí claro, pero más vale prevenir que curar ¿no?

-¿Te parece bien mañana por la tarde?

- Me parece fantástico - concluí con una sonrisa.

El retintín del timbre resonó en los oídos de todos nosotros indicando que por fin la hora del recreo había llegado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ginny, Luna y yo volvimos a estar juntas, para variar. Lo raro fue que Lavender, Parvati, Pansy y Cho también estaban junto a nosotras, en nuestro árbol favorito, cerca del lago, haciendo que un instinto asesino, que creía desconocido, brotara en mi interior.

-¿Con qué con Potter eh Granger?

-¿De qué estás hablando Lavender?

- No creas que no os he visto, aunque tampoco es que os hayáis escondido demasiado…

-No te confundas Lavender, yo no soy como tú, yo no voy exhibiendo a todas mis conquistas. No me gusta parecer un pulpo ¿sabes?-afirmé llena de rabia, aquella chica conseguía sacar lo peor de mí. Definitivamente si quería guerra, la iba a tener.

- Prefiero ser un pulpo a ser una guarra como tú. Primero con Krum y ahora con Potter, ¿quién será el siguiente? ¿ Longbottom?-Aquello había sido un golpe bajo , pero se lo devolvería, de eso estaba segura.

-No eres la más indicada para hablar de guarras Lavender, estoy segura de que si buscas dicho término en el diccionario tu foto aparece al lado. Y no me hagas hablar demasiado Lav-lav o puedes salir perdiendo- saltó Ginny furiosa. Por un momento pensé que cogería de los pelos a Lavender, y tal vez hubiera sido así si la rubia no hubiera decidido marcharse.

-¡Agg! ¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a ser tan estúpida? –Rugió Ginny tras sentarse en el césped y arrancar unas cuantas hierbas.

- Créeme llevo días haciéndome esa misma pregunta

-No os preocupéis chicas, estoy segura de que su karma le hará pagar todo lo malo que hace- dijo Luna haciendo que Ginny y yo comenzáramos a reír sin poder parar

-¿De verdad crees en eso?

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Algo tiene que haber?

-Bueno ahí tienes razón, solo espero que no tarde en hacérselo pagar.

-Tal vez el jueves- murmuró soñadoramente, como casi siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Hermione ¿tienes la cabeza llena de torposoplos o qué?

-¿Torpoqué?- preguntó Ginny tan confundida como yo.

- Torposoplos. Son unas criaturas invisibles que se introducen en nuestras cabezas y embotan nuestros cerebros- afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Ya has vuelto a leer la revista esa verdad?- musité poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Tendríais que leerla, es muy interesante

-Seguro que sí, pero no te desvíes del tema.

-¡Es verdad! Decía que tal vez el karma de Lavender le haga pagar todo el jueves, cuando tú consigas el papel de Julieta.

-Me muero por ver su cara- dijo malévolamente Ginny mostrando una mirada perversa y maligna.

- ¡Todavía no sabemos de quién será el papel!

-Uy que no, fuiste la mejor, todos los que estábamos allí lo sabemos, además después de tu cita con Krum ¿crees que no lo conseguirás?

-No digas eso, no quiero conseguir el papel por haber quedado con él… No sería algo justo, no quiero ser como ella- confesé abatida. Llevaba días planteándome aquello, arrepintiéndome de la cita con Vicktor, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Ron resonando en mi cabeza constantemente _No creo que necesites hacerle la pelota para conseguir el papel… Es algo ruin ¿no crees?_

-No te des mal Herms-dijo Ginny mientras rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo- Todos los que estábamos allí te vimos. Créeme si consigues ese papel no es por tu cita con Vicktor, es por tu talento. Tienes que confiar más en ti misma.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así, a pesar de ser consciente de ello, nunca había sabido hacerlo. Siempre había alguien mejor o con más suerte. Y por mucho que todo el mundo se empeñara en decirme aquello, era muy difícil que la cosa cambiara.

-Tienes que confiar más en ti misma.

-¿Tú también? ¿Estás compinchado con Ginny o algo por el estilo?- pregunté retóricamente. Sin embargo repentinamente Harry pareció algo abochornado.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con todo esto?- articuló mientras precipitadamente comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y a juguetear con sus manos.

-Bueno, no lo decía por nada, es solo que ella me dijo exactamente lo mismo hace nada- dicho esto Harry pareció tranquilizarse, sin embargo mi curiosidad seguía sedienta-Pero ¿a que ha venido eso?

-No sé a qué te refieres – mintió dándome la espalda.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Puede que se te de muy bien la literatura, pero definitivamente, mentir no es lo tuyo- pero seguía sin parecer muy convencido- ¿Es qué te llevas mal con Ginny o algo por el estilo?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo! ¡La conozco desde que tengo memoria! ¿Cómo iba a llevarme mal con ella?

Instintivamente me levanté y mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes y brillantes de Harry susurré: -Puedes confiar en mí, si tú me lo pides no le diré nada a nadie.

Parecía que finalmente Harry se iba a dar por vencido. Suspiró una vez más y esquivando mi mirada confesó: -Bueno, lo que ocurre es que, creo que me… Que Ginny me…

-¿Te qué?

-Que creo que me gusta-murmuró casi inaudiblemente

-¿En serio? ¡Caray! No me lo esperaba- exclamé con los ojos a punto de salirse de mis órbitas.

-Bueno, no es seguro…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Mírate! ¡Estás loco por ella! ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes?

Él simplemente se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

-Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba… ¿y desde cuando te gusta?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… Solo sé que llevo demasiado tiempo detrás ¿sabes? Eres la primera en saberlo

-¿De verdad? Guau, me voy a sentir importante- afirmé sin poder evitar una sonrisa- ¿Y por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Estás loca?-exclamó mirándome como si no hubiera oído mayor locura en su vida- ¡Es la hermana de Ron! ¡Mi mejor amigo! Él cree que es como mi hermana… ¡Además! Ella tiene novio

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Me había olvidado de Dean! Ginny parecía contenta con él, sin embargo algo en su mirada proclamaba a gritos que le faltaba algo.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándola, sé que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo.

- No está mal, los sentimientos no podemos evitarlos. Recuerda esto : _El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce_

-¿Y de que me sirve eso?

- Bueno como amiga te puedo dar dos opciones. Si crees que hay alguna posibilidad lucha por ella, no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente. Pero si verdaderamente lo que quieres es olvidarla, ¿has oído alguna vez eso de un clavo saca a otro clava? Pues tenlo presente…

Por lo demás todo fue tranquilo, pronto encontramos la información necesaria sin ni siquiera necesitar acudir a la biblioteca. Con concentración, sin interrupciones. Salvo una sonora melodía que irrumpía el silencio que tanto tiempo nos había costado conseguir.

Me levante algo enfadada por la interrupción observé el nombre de Vicktor en la pantalla y esperé a que mi canción favorita dejara de sonar.

-¿No lo coges?- preguntó Harry curioso

-No es importante- dije tras poner el móvil en silencio

-¿Seguro? A juzgar por tu cara lo parecía, ¿una nueva conquista?

-Algo así

-¿De verdad?- exclamó algo asombrado- No esperaba acertar a la primera. ¿Quién es?

-No tiene importancia.

-Oh vamos Herms te he confesado mi mayor secreto, ahora te toca a ti

-Bueno, no es exactamente una conquista, es Vicktor, un chico de segundo, no sé si sabes quién es.

- ¿Krum?

-Él mismo

-Alguna vez hemos coincidido- No parecía hacerle mucha gracia Vicktor, de alguna manera su mirada me recordó a la de Ginny cada vez que hablábamos de Krum.

-Bueno, el caso es que el otro día, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me besó y desde entonces no deja de llamarme

-¿ Y eso es malo porque…?

-No sé si es malo, es simplemente que no estoy muy segura de si me gusta o no

- ¿Y que te guste Ron no tiene nada que ver?

-¿Qué a mí qué? Yo no he dicho que…

-No hace falta que digas nada, se ve a kilómetros. Normalmente no me doy cuenta de esas cosas, pero lo tuyo es demasiado evidente Herms

Suspiré dándome por vencida, como minutos antes Harry había hecho

-Tampoco estoy muy segura de eso, no me lo saco de la cabeza, pero- bufé- somos tan diferentes… Además también tiene novia.

- Bueno ''novia'', Lavender simplemente es para pasar un rato. Ron se divierte y se siente bien. Todavía no ha encontrado a nadie mejor, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez eso cambie pronto- dijo guiñándome un ojo- y si no… ¿recuerdas eso de los clavos?

Pero a pesar de las interrupciones, de las confesiones y de todo aquello que nos complicaba continuar el trabajo, logramos terminarlo o al menos en su mayoría. Faltaban pocos detalles y yo misma me ofrecí a terminarlo y a pesar de la negativa de Harry tras una hora de argumentos razonables logré convencerlo de que todo quedaría en mis manos.

Podía haberlo terminado buscando en internet, o simplemente consultando en la biblioteca privada de mi casa, no obstante preferí terminarlo al día siguiente en la biblioteca del colegio.

Puede parecer algo sencillo, normalmente lo es, los problemas comienzan cuando tu estatura llega justa al metro cincuenta y cinco y los libros necesarios están en la repisa más alta.

Exasperada me puse de puntillas, apoyé una de mis manos en un estante más bajos con el fin de darme impulso, pero no sirvió de nada. Tras la emoción de tocar el libro requerido, el libro pasó a quedar fuera de mi alcance, más aún.

Con el ceño fruncido me dispuse a buscar otra solución, pero no la había.

Obstinada me dispuse a intentarlo una vez más, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada. Sin embargo una risa me distrajo de mis propósitos, una risa ya conocida, una risa de la que llevaba días huyendo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Tú necesitando ayuda? Qué raro

Me limité a ignorarlo, no quería discutir más y mucho menos quería perder el control de nuevo.

Seguí intentándolo hasta que un cálido aliento rozó mi lóbulo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ese libro de ahí, no llego.- murmuré dándome por vencida algo aturdida.

Sin ni si quiera esforzarse, sin estirarse, sin ponerse de puntillas cogió el libro e hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual no hizo otra cosa que sacarme una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene señorita

Ligeramente le devolví la reverencia, siguiéndole el juego.

-Muchas gracias caballero.

Una vez más: sonrío, haciendo que inevitablemente mis piernas flaquearan.

Rápidamente me senté intentando evitar así otra de mis frecuentes caídas. Y para variar, Ron Weasley me acompaño otra vez.

-¿Para qué necesitas el libro?

-Para el trabajo de literatura

-Lo hacías con Harry ¿no?

-Sí-afirmé intentando centrarme en la lectura del libro.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que te lleves tan bien con todas las personas de mi alrededor y que sin embargo a mi me odies.

-Yo no he dicho que te odie

- No tienes porque decirlo, cada vez que me miras es como si quisieras asesinarme ¿qué te he hecho?

-¿A parte de reírte de mí, sacarme de quicio, hacer que me castiguen y molestar a mis amigos? Nada destacable- ironicé haciendo que por un momento el pelirrojo dejara de sonreír-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Cuando te enfadas frunces mucho el ceño, te muerdes un poco el labio inferior, y tus mejillas se tiñen de un tono escarlata muy intenso. Tus ojos brillan más ¿lo sabías? . De alguna manera, creo que… bueno no lo creo, lo sé, me gusta ser el causante de eso.

No pude evitar mirarle, no pude evitar perderme en el azul de sus ojos que transmitían paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo sinceridad. Alguna vez había oído aquello de que cuando te gusta alguien tu tripa es invadida por mariposas que revolotean sin parar, sin embargo en aquel momento no había ni rastro de mariposas, aquello no era comparable a un simple insecto. En mi interior una selva entera se removía enfurecida, endemoniada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Intento averiguar algo- dijo acercándose una vez más.

-¿El qué?

-Es solo que…

-RO-ROOOOOOOOO

Rode los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Reconocería aquella voz, o más bien aquel grito en cualquier parte. Ni si quiera el intento de la señora Pince por mantener el silencio hizo que los gritos cesaran.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su meta, Lavender abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba casi segura de que si su mandíbula hubiera podido, hubiera tocado el suelo. Y no era de extrañarse, su novio estaba a pocos centímetros de alguien que no era precisamente su mejor amiga.

Decidí irme, era lo más sensato después de todo.

-Ha sido un placer poder hablar contigo, tranquilamente-susurré en el oído de Ron antes de marcharme. Pude apreciar que sonreía y yo como una autónoma también lo hice, haciendo que Lavender, pasara de tener una piel ligeramente bronceada y maquillada a tener una piel más roja que el cabello de Ron.

-Ro-Ro, ¿Qué demonios haces con la friqui esta?

-Lavender, relájate, sólo estábamos hablando

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje Ro-ro? No quiero verte cerca de esa… esa…¡Guarra! ¿me has oído?

Nunca supe la respuesta de Ron a aquello, y aunque hubiera querido volver a entrar a la biblioteca a escucharlo, no hubiera podido.

No había dado ni un paso, cuando Ginny y Luna aparecieron de la nada. Corriendo. Arrastrándome con ellas hasta el pasillo del tercer piso. Hasta el tablón de anuncios, donde una hoja azul celeste destacaba en el centro del corcho. Donde estaban los nombres para los papeles principales de la obra. Donde estaba aquello que hizo que mi corazón se parara durante unos segundos.

**N/A Y aquí otro más algo corto, y no muy bueno. La verdad es que mañana me voy a la playa, y no sé cuándo podré volver, no quería haceros esperar mucho y aunque esto no sea gran cosa, espero que os guste de todas maneras. Seguramente si hubiera tenido más tiempo hubiera quedado mejor, pero no quiero haceros esperar tampoco… Bueno como veis por fin empiezo a meter cosas de otras parejas aunque ¿eran algo obvias no? Y no sé si os habeis dado cuenta pero Harry y Ginny conocían a Vicktor de antes… no quiero decir mucho pero solo os digo que lo tengáis en cuenta… Siento dejaros así, con este final, pero bueno así tendréis que volver para saber que pasa jajaja. **

**Espero que os guste de verdad, aunque no sea de los mejores capítulos (siempre acabo diciendo eso ¿no? ) Y bueno espero que dejéis algún comentario, que la verdad es que me animan mucho y tened por seguro que siempre los tengo en cuenta. Lo creais o no me dais muchas ideas **

**Bueno no me enrollo más que si no no acabo nunca. Espero que nos leamos lo más pronto posible. A ver si la brisa de la playa hace que la inspiración vuelva**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todos sobre todo para ti, por estar leyendo esto.**

**Travesura Realizada.**


	6. Trastorno bipolar

Respuesta a vuestros reviews

fatty73: Me alegra saber que te parecen interesantes los capítulos ¡Tenía que preguntar! Por si no había quedado muy claro, como está dicho tan por encima… ¿a quién habrá engañado? ¿qué habrá hecho? Aún queda mucho para saberlo jajaja Estamos de acuerdo en que Lavender es insoportable, aunque tampoco creo que nadie pueda negarlo jajaja Bueno como verás en este capítulo no todo es tan fácil, y siendo sincera y tal vez adelantando acontecimientos yo también creo que necesita besar a Hermione y descubrir su experimento. Muchas gracias por comentar de verdad, me anima un montón porque no tener reviews deprime un poco pero bueno siempre hay personas como tú que te animan el día con un comentario, así que gracias :D

Pao: Bueno no es que haya actualizado muy pronto, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegro de que te parezca entretenida, de verdad y bueno a mi también me fascinan los coqueteos aunque como verás en este capítulo todo se complica Muchisimas gracias por dejar un comentario, así da gusto ponerse a escribir

¡Un beso muy muy grande para las dos! Y bueno este capítulo es para vosotras por molestaros en dejar un comentario y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y bueno no me enrollo más, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste

Trastorno bipolar

Unas cincuenta personas por delante de nosotras hacían que algo sencillo como mirar el tablón de anuncios se convirtiera en algo sumamente complicado. Varios sonreían como nunca, dejando claro que los papeles que querían eran suyos, otros fruncían el ceño ligeramente pero intentaban mostrar indiferencia e incluso juraría haber visto a algunos llorando.

Pero lo más extraño de todo eso era que tras nuestra llegada todos: los que sonreían, los que fruncían el ceño y los que lloraban, se giraron sorprendidos, muchos de ellos con la boca abierta. Algunos murmuraban y susurraban comentarios ininteligibles que a juzgar por sus caras parecían tener relación con nosotras.

Dando pequeños empujones y algún que otro pisotón llegamos finalmente hasta el tablón de anuncios. Y allí estaba la lista. Pero había algo más, al lado de la hoja azul celeste que mostraba los nombres de los candidatos seleccionados, había una foto. Una foto en la que se podía apreciar como dos personas se besaban en un coche que extrañamente me resultaba muy familiar. Examiné detenidamente la foto y fue entonces cuando comprendí porque todos nos miraban de aquella manera. ¡Éramos Viktor y yo! ¡En su coche! Justo en la esquina inferior estaba escrito en mayúsculas: Candidata y Director ¿Coincidencia?

Inmediatamente la imagen de Lavender llegó a mi cabeza ¿Quién podía haberlo hecho si no? Nadie era tan ruin como ella.

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse, sabía que no iba a poder retener mucho más tiempo las lágrimas. Odiaba parecer frágil delante de los demás y no tenía ninguna intención de darle el gusto de que alguien me viera mal a Lavender. Así que sin que nadie lo esperara, sin mirar la lista, sin tener un rumbo fijo, sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas, aparté a todos aquellos que se interpusieron en mi camino y salí corriendo.

Conseguí a duras penas llegar hasta el lago de Hogwarts, dónde exhausta me derrumbé. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve allí, con las manos tapándome la cara, limpiando las innumerables lágrimas que descendían sin descanso por mis mejillas.

-¿Hermione?- No podía ser, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a él. Rápidamente limpié los restos de mis lágrimas a sabiendas de que no podía ocultar que había estado llorando.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tras agacharse y quedar a mi altura.

Un fuerte nudo en mi garganta hacía que ningún sonido fuera capaz de salir de ella. Me limité a negar con la cabeza notando como mis lágrimas volvían a brotar.

-Shh, no te preocupes, seguro que no es para tanto- susurró mientras pasaba tímidamente su brazo por mi hombro.

Casi sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar sobre su pecho, sintiéndome más segura que nunca. Comenzó a acariciar algunos de mis rizos, mientras yo poco a poco empezaba a tranquilizándome al son de sus caricias.

Cuando finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de surcar mi rostro y mi respiración volvió a ser la usual, Ron, delicadamente levantó mi mentón haciendo que una vez más me perdiera en el mar de sus ojos.

-Mira sé que no quieres hablar de esto aún, pero estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea eso que te hace estar así, se podrá solucionar- dijo sonriendo.

-No… no sé que me ha pasado, yo normalmente no soy así. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me has visto llorar, por favor- supliqué en voz baja todavía abrazada a Ron.

-¿Sabes? Llorar no es tan malo, pero bueno se me había olvidado que eras la más orgullosa de todas- murmuró tras darme un golpecito en la nariz- Y aunque estás preciosa ,estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes, te lo aseguro.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí- Sí así es como te decía Minie- No podía negarlo más: me gustaba Ron Weasley y como nunca me había gustado un chico. Las mariposas de mi estómago comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo, intentando salir por la garganta, pero yo no tenía intención de dejarlas salir, tragaba saliva con fuerza intentando aplacarlas, pero ni si quiera eso conseguía hacerlas dormir de nuevo, se habían despertado y al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de sucumbir al sueño, al menos no mientras Ron estuviera cerca.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- masculló evitando mirarme a los ojos, algo contrariado.

-Claro- afirmé acurrucándome más en su pecho temiendo que decidiera irse.

-Tú…- súbitamente sus puños se tensaron- Tú y Viktor estáis… estáis ¿saliendo?

Tal vez Ron ya había visto la foto. Pero un beso no tenía porque significar nada ¿no? Prácticamente no me di cuenta de aquel roce de labios…- No, no estamos juntos. Solo somos…- la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que éramos. Aunque después de todo, no habíamos quedado en nada… así que no podíamos ser nada- Amigos, nada más

Parecía mucho más tranquilo, aunque no duró mucho tiempo-Y todo esto… ¿Tiene que ver con Viktor?

-Bueno…-dudé- no de manera directa, pero en parte sí, está relacionado- no era precisamente cómodo hablar de Viktor, no con él.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Quieres que hable con él?- Parecía enfadado, su rostro estaba al rojo vivo…

Agarré su mano, acariciándola lentamente - ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo esto no es por nada que haya hecho él! Está relacionado, pero la culpa es… de otra persona- Definitivamente sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, incluso cuando la ira se hacía presente en ellos.

-Está bien-dijo mucho más calmado- ¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo juntos sin discutir.

-¡Es verdad! Tenemos un nuevo record- Las carcajadas pronto se hicieron presentes y no concluyeron hasta que el móvil de Ron no irrumpió el momento.

-¿Sí?... ¿Dónde estás?...En el lago… Sí, claro que sí… ¿Estás sola? … Puedo oírlo ¿sabes?... ¿Es Dean verdad? ¿Estáis solos?...Diantres, algún día voy a matarlo ¡Y tú no te rías! …Te doy cinco minutos ¿Me oyes? ¡Cinco minutos! Y como no estés me iré sin ti…

Algo enfadado colgó el teléfono.

-Tienes que dejarle más libertad, ella no te dice nada por estar con Lavender- acusé algo dolida al recordar que el chico que me gustaba tenía novia

-¿Qué no me dice nada? ¡Si está todo el día!-exclamó algo exasperado.

-Vale, vale no hace falta que te pongas así- articulé intentando dejar de lado el tema.

-Bueno…sé que estás muy cómoda así, que esto es mejor que el paraíso, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Ginny

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy cómoda?- pregunté irónicamente todavía sonriendo.

-No te he escuchado quejarte todavía.- dijo tendiéndome una mano para que pudiera levantarme.

- Es por educación, ¿sabes lo que es?- exclamé ya de pie.

-Adiós al record- Las carcajadas pronto se hicieron presentes-Venga vamos, no quiero que Ginny pase demasiado tiempo con Dean.

Sorprendiéndome me cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr hasta el aparcamiento, donde Ginny apoyada en la moto miraba su reloj.

-¡Ron! ¡Habías dicho que cinco minutos! ¿Por qué me dices que sea puntual si luego…- Su mirada pasó a observar nuestras manos, que a pesar de la carrera, seguían unidas. Después me sonrío, con cierto toque travieso y pícaro. Con sus ojos verdes penetrantes dejó muy claro que teníamos una conversación pendiente, así que no pude más que asentir con la cabeza.

Noté como la mano de Ron dejaba de estar en contacto con la mía poco a poco. Le miré en busca de una explicación, pero era más que lógica: tenía que irse. Lentamente se acercó a su hermana, pero repentinamente paró en seco. Como si hubiera olvidado algo. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, cerca, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Adiós Minie- susurró todavía muy cerca.

Incapaz de reaccionar, ignorando la sonora risa de Ginny, me limité a ver como la moto de Ron desaparecía poco a poco a lo lejos, con una sonrisa imborrable inundando mi rostro.

El resto del día pasó rápido. La sonrisa de idiota seguía sin desaparecer de mi cara. Y los pensamientos pelirrojos que bañaban mi mente tampoco estaban dispuestos a irse. Pero esta vez no me importaba, esta vez no intentaba hacerlos huir. Es más, disfrutaba con ellos. Lavender y Viktor seguían ahí, pero como si fueran algo muy borroso y lejano. Ron me hacía olvidarlos, a ellos y en realidad a todo lo que me rodeaba. Había olvidado a Viktor, a Lavender, el beso, la foto ¡Incluso la lista!

Toqué la comisura de mis labios suavemente, como si todavía pudiera sentir los labios de Ron en aquella zona de mi rostro.

Pero haciendo que me sobresaltara el timbre sonó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, de todas mis fantasías.

Sabía quién era sin necesidad de mirar por la mirilla.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? Estábamos muy preocupadas ¿sabes? Podías habernos llamado o algo- exclamó Luna mientras ella y Ginny subían a mi cuarto y se acomodaban como si fuera el suyo propio.

- Quería estar sola nada más, no es tan raro ¿no?

-¿Sola? Sé que no se le puede considerar exactamente un ser humano, pero mi hermano es cuenta como compañía y parecías muy contenta de estar con él a decir verdad- Era realmente divertido ver como en una sola frase Ginny podía meterse con su hermano y defenderlo al mismo tiempo.

- Fue casualidad, estaba en el lago, él pasaba por allí y eso es todo ¡nada más!-bufé harta de tener que dar tantas explicaciones

-¿Casualidad? ¿O cosa del destino?- preguntó Luna más para sí misma que para nosotras

-Luna, no empieces por favor

- Mira yo no sé si es cosa del destino o no, pero no me creo que no haya pasado nada entre vosotros, ¡Ibais de la mano!- voceó emocionada.

-¡Ginny! Mira yo estaba mal y él me ayudó, ¡no hay nada más! Además te recuerdo que Ron tiene novia y yo… bueno yo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza - Y no mentía, tras escuchar el timbre y volver de golpe a la realidad, los problemas regresaron a mi cabeza. La lista, la foto…

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de la foto verdad?- cuestionó Ginny con algo de miedo como si sus palabras pudieran hacerme daño.

-Es imposible no pensar en eso Ginny… Todo el mundo va a pensar que salí con él para conseguir el papel de Julieta ¿Tú sabes la fama que voy a tener ahora? ¡No quiero volver a pisar el instituto! ¡Nunca!- grité al borde del llanto.

Rápidamente Luna se levantó y me abrazó haciendo que la barrera de indiferencia que tanto me había costado levantar se derrumbara. Cuando el abrazó concluyó Ginny se acercó lentamente y me cogió de las manos.

-Tranquila Herms, Lavender va a pagar por todo esto ¡Vamos a vengarnos de ella! No sabe con quién se ha metido- exclamó Ginny maquiavélicamente

-No sé si es buena idea Gin, ¿no sería ponernos a su altura?

-¡Es imposible llegar a esa altura! Está a muchos kilómetros créeme, pero soy una Weasley, no puedo dejar esto así ¿Qué pensarían mis hermanos de mí?- No había ninguna duda de que era una Weasley, y no solo por su pelo, si no por su capacidad para pintar sonrisas.-Además de todas formas la venganza ya ha comenzado, tú la has comenzado Herms.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Yo no había hecho nada, al menos no todavía.

-¡Está claro!- chilló Luna- ¡Tenías que haberla visto, cuando se ha enterado de que tú eras Julieta!

-¿Qué yo qué?- vociferé sin poder creérmelo todavía

-¿Ni si quiera lo miraste? No puedo creerlo… Eres de lo que no hay Herms, quiero decir, Julieta

-¿Estáis seguras? No será un error ¿no?

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, estaba más que claro, fuiste la mejor.

El día no había comenzado demasiado bien, pero estaba acabando mejor que nunca, sin ninguna duda.

-¿Y vosotras? ¿Habéis conseguido los papeles?- pregunté todavía radiante de felicidad. Se miraron seriamente, como si algo hubiera ido mal, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en sonreír mientras se lanzaban sobre mí.

-¡Síiiiiii!- Las tres, como si hubiéramos perdido completamente cualquier resquicio de cordura comenzamos a chillar y a saltar, sin romper en ningún momento un abrazo lleno de cariño y sobre todo, lleno de felicidad.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos repentinamente.

-¿Chicas? ¿Estáis bien?- Mi madre, algo asustada asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Sin ni si quiera responder comenzamos a reír al darnos cuenta de la situación.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes no ha pasado nada, solo nos hemos vuelto un poco locas- aseguré mientras soltaba todavía alguna que otra carcajada.

- ¡Pues no sabéis que susto me habéis pegado!- dijo mucho más tranquila- Bueno y aprovechando ¿queréis algo para comer? ¿Unos zumos? ¿Batidos? ¡Tengo galletas recién hechas! ¿Os las subo?

La cara de Ginny cambió rápidamente al oír la palabra galletas.- Claro mamá, pero no te preocupes ahora vamos nosotras a buscarlas.

Tras llenar nuestros estómagos y dejar todo mi cuarto lleno de migajas Ginny comenzó a rebuscar en mi armario.

-¿Gin? ¿Buscas algo? No vas a encontrar una puerta a otro mundo, eso te lo aseguro

-¡No es eso! Estoy buscándote algo para el sábado- afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Para el sábado? ¿Qué pasa el sábado?

-Tienes que explicarme en que planeta vives Herms- exclamó Luna mirándome como si verdaderamente fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Sabes Luna? No eres la más indicada para decir eso- murmuré temiendo quedarme con la duda eternamente.

-Es increíble que no lo sepas, pero bueno, no importa, el sábado hay algo así como una fiesta en un pub de aquí cerca, se llama las Tres escobas ¿te suenas?- Alguna vez había oído hablar de él, pero nunca me había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para ir. Asentí con la cabeza- Bien pues resulta que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts van a ir este sábado ¡Y no podemos perdérnoslo!

-Suena genial, pero no sé si mis padres…

-Shh antes de que busques excusas, termina de escucharnos. El sábado os vais a venir a dormir las dos a mi casa, mi padre no se negará ¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar! - prorrumpió Luna llena de emoción.

- Y con respecto a la ropa… Como comprenderás tienes que ir guapa pero sobre todo tienes que ir sexy- vociferó Ginny- El problema es que toda tu ropa es demasiado… recatada

-¿Recatada? ¡Es normal! Pero como comprenderás no me gusta ir enseñando nada por ahí- respondí algo dolida.

-Venga Herms no te enfades, tu ropa está bien, pero la ocasión es más especial. Y no se trata de enseñar, se trata de sugerir- Mientras tanto la pelirroja seguía sacando ropa del armario, dejando mi cuarto, o lo que en un pasado era mi cuarto, hecho un desastre.

Tras dos horas de cotilleos, de planes de venganza y de numerosas carcajadas, Ginny encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Herms! Esto es… es… ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué hacía en el fondo de tu armario? ¡Tendría que estar justo delante! Es… increíble

- A ver- suplicó Luna- Wow ¡Es precioso!

Cuando finalmente vi la prenda que sostenía Ginny me sorprendí. Aquel vestido me lo había regalado mi madre el año pasado, pero ni si quiera me había molestado en estrenarlo. Es más, la etiqueta todavía estaba puesta. No podía negar que era bonito, pero no estaba acostumbrada a llevar vestidos, siempre que me probaba uno acababa cambiándolo por unos pantalones.

-¿Sabes? Si no te gusta me lo quedaré yo- afirmó Ginny probándoselo por encima- Aunque a ti te quedaría mejor, estoy segura… Por eso vas a llevar este vestido el sábado- Abrí la boca intentando explicarle mis problemas con los vestidos, pero no me dejo proferir ni un solo sonido- ¡No quiero excusas! Si no quieres ponértelo por las buenas, te obligaremos a hacerlo y sabes que somos capaces.

-Vale, vale, está bien, pero me debéis una- cedí dándome por vencida.

Nunca me había gustado el sonido del despertador, por eso siempre intentaba levantarme antes que él, no solo por empezar el día ganando una batalla, si no porque aquel pitido hacía que comenzara el día de mal humor.

Una mañana más me adelanté a él. Aunque ni si quiera el espantoso estruendo que producía podía hacer que la sonrisa de mi rostro se borrara. Después de una noche llena de sueños pelirrojos no podía despertar de otra manera.

Algo atontada salí de la ducha, poniéndome el uniforme con una parsimonia exagerada, aunque en realidad todo fue así, con demasiada calma, hasta que salí por la puerta de mi casa. De nuevo sin paraguas. Ignorando el frío que golpeaba con fuerza mis mejillas, ignorando las gotas de lluvia que hacían que mi pelo ya de por si alborotado fuera más, mucho más encrespado. Y sobre todo ignorando que aquel día, no era un buen día para sonreír.

Como si hubiera pasado una estrella fugaz y todos mis deseos se hubieran cumplido: Ron apareció ante mis ojos.

Apoyado en una de las columnas de la puerta de entrada, aprovechaba las últimas caladas de un cigarro casi consumido vistiendo su chaqueta de cuero irresistible.

Como atraída por un imán, me acerqué a él con mi sonrisa todavía intacta, agarrando con fuerza los libros que apretujaba cada vez más contra mi pecho.

-Hola Ron- Dije con mis manos todavía temblando y con la boca algo seca

-Hola- saludó fríamente mientras aplastaba con fuerza los rastros del cigarro que segundos antes habían estado en sus labios. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta e ignorándome por completo entró en el instituto.

Aquello me dejó patidifusa. Incapaz de mover mis pies permanecí en el porche intentando comprender los cambios de humor del pelirrojo, pero era imposible. Dudaba incluso que él mismo fuera capaz de entenderlos. ¿Sufría trastornos de personalidad? ¿Era bipolar?

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? Venga, vamos ¿no querrás llegar tarde no?- Sacudí la cabeza intentando expulsar en vano todos los interrogantes que habían estallado en mi cabeza.

Unos ojos color esmeralda me devolvían la mirada, y a juzgar por su expresión, esperaba una reacción por mi parte.

-¡Hola Harry! Lo siento, me he quedado embobada. Venga, vamos.

-Oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? No tienes muy buena cara.

-No te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza, estaré cogiendo un catarro.

-¿Un catarro? Pues también es mala suerte, imagínate que te pones mala el sábado y no puedes ir a las Tres Escobas porque irás ¿no?

-Bueno ese es el plan, pero las cosas cambian, así que no te aseguro nada- dije más bien refiriéndome a la actitud de Ron que a la fiesta, aunque Harry no lo entendiera.

-Sabes si…

-Sí, Ginny irá- me adelanté sonriendo haciéndole notar que era demasiado previsible.

-Bueno por si te interesa Ron también irá- contraatacó antes de guiñarme un ojo y entrar en el aula.

- No creo que eso importe, ¿son imaginaciones mías o está un poco raro hoy?

-¿Un poco? ¡Ni si quiera me ha esperado esta mañana! ¡Todavía no lo he visto! Pero desde ayer por la noche no me coge el teléfono.

No hablamos mucho más, un minuto o dos después de haber entrado, el profesor Bins, el profesor de historia, entró en clase con el mismo semblante que siempre.

Por primera vez en mi vida, conseguí atender únicamente los cinco primeros minutos. Pasé el resto de la clase lanzando miradas furtivas a Ron, que decepcionantemente no eran correspondidas, notando como Lavender, extrañada por mi actitud poco usual, cuchicheaba algo con Cho mientras me dedicaba unas miradas que de haber sido posible me hubieran asesinado lenta y dolorosamente.

Sabía que no podía estar comiéndome la cabeza eternamente así que decidí ser valiente y plantarle cara a Ron. Quería una explicación. Necesitaba oírla.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, aunque en realidad solo había sido una hora, me levanté decidida en busca de Ron.

-Ron ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Dije intentando sonar lo más amable posible ignorando a duras penas que por dentro era la ira personificada.

-¿Hablar? ¿Para qué?- preguntó sin molestarse si quiera en mirarme

-Porque tengo que preguntarte unas cosas- mascullé harta de su actitud.

- No es un buen momento

-¿Y cuándo será un buen momento? ¡Porque llevas todo el día esquivándome!

-Por algo será- murmuró entre dientes- Mira, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que te agradecería que me dejaras tranquilo

-¿Cosas más importantes? ¿Cómo qué?

Sin ni si quiera escucharme se dio la vuelta, llamó a Lavender y agarrándola firmemente de la cintura comenzó a besarla.

Algo invisible golpeó mi estomago con fuerza, algo que parecía estar asesinando a cada una de las mariposas que esa misma mañana habían estado danzando en mi interior.

Miré el reloj, aún quedaban cuatro horas para poder huir de aquel infierno. Pocas cosas podían clasificarse por ser comprensibles aquel día, nada era seguro, nada era evidente, nada salvo que las cuatro horas que tenía por delante iban a ser eternas.

N/A ¡Hola hola pottericos! Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, el sexto ya… cómo pasa el tiempo . Sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes pero entre que no he podido usar el ordenador tanto como me hubiera gustado y que la inspiración no quiere ni verme… El capítulo, bueno, he intentado que no sea ni muy largo ni muy corto. ¡Y por fin sabéis quien era Julieta! Aunque tengo que decir que Lavender como es lógico es la suplente, así que si Hermione no pudiera actuar el día de la obra saldría ella ¿Y de verdad creéis que se lo va a poner fácil? (espero que no hayais leído esto antes de leer el capítulo) La actitud de Ron pues bueno, creo que el título describe claramente el capítulo ¿pero a qué puede deberse?. A ver qué pasa en la fiesta… ( aunque prácticamente no lo sé ni yo) ¿Matara por fin Hermione a Lavender? O mejor ¿matará a Ron? En el siguiente capítulo espero poder por fin meter cosas de Luna, y a ver si saco un poco a Draco que lo tengo demasiado olvidado ¿no?

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy amigos ;) Os dejo comiéndoos un poco la cabeza, aunque no demasiado

Y para tí como siempre, por estar leyendo esto un beso muy muy grande

Travesura Realizada


	7. Quebraderos de cabeza

**Respuesta a vuestros reviews**

**fatty73: **Hola fatty, me alegro de volver a leer uno de tus comentarios. Bueno ahora descubrirás que fue lo que pasó, o al menos creo que se entiende. Bueno te puedo decir que Romeo es Ron, Draco no llegó a hacer la prueba, simplemente apareció en el momento menos indicado, le dio por bajar las escaleras en ese momento. Pero solo hizo la prueba Ron Me alegra saber que te guste Ron celoso, porque en este capítulo vas a tener un poquito de ese Ron. Muchísimas gracias por comentar de verdad.

**Pao: **Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Entiéndeme tengo que dejar los capítulos inconclusos, si no… ¿cómo voy a conseguir que volváis? Lo bueno es que este capítulo aclara muchas cosas, y no crea demasiadas dudas Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Muchísimas gracias por animarme con uno de tus comentarios.

**Paqui: **Hola Paqui Me alegro saber que al final has podido leerlo, me gusta tener lectoras como tú. Me fascinan los comentarios largos, me has animado mucho Si yo también creo que la personalidad de Ron hace que se vea sexy Bueno así son ellos del amor al odio, dan un paso adelante y dos atrás, pero eso me encanta. También hay que comprender a Hermione, Ron no es nada fácil de entender. Si te digo la verdad, me encanta escribir discusiones de este par de cabezotas, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos… Me alegra saber que pienses eso de estas tres amigas, para mí, son como hermanas, por eso discuten con tanta facilidad, pero por eso se quieren tanto. Son diferentes sí, pero creo que eso es fundamental, ya que así, lo que no tiene una lo tiene la otra.

Tienes razón ahora los ojos van a estar en Hermione por múltiples razones, pero todos la conocerán, pero no es algo demasiado bueno, no para ella. Bueno para saber su cambio de look, solo tienes que bajar un poco. Muchisisisisimas gracias por comentar.

**Kthia Freire y ****Victoria93**** :**Bueno no voy aceros esperar más aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo. Espero no decepcionaros. Y muchísimas gracias por comentar a vosotras también.

Un beso enorme para todas vosotras, como siempre hago, este capítulo es para vosotras, por molestaros en dejar un comentario, por perder tiempo en hacerlo, y por perder tiempo leyendo mi historia, por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y creo que eso es todo, no tengo más que decir, salvo que espero que os guste este capítulo y que no os decepcione demasiado.**  
**

**Quebraderos de cabeza**

No me equivocaba en absoluto, el tiempo, desgraciadamente, pasó muy lento, tal vez más lento de lo normal.

Exasperada, incapaz de prestar atención a ningún profesor, dediqué el resto de clases a mirar como la aguja de mi reloj daba vueltas y vueltas demasiado despacio para mi gusto. No quería mirar a la derecha, no quería ver como la cabellera de Ron brillaba tras encontrarse con un par de rayos de sol, no quería ver como Lavender susurraba cosas en el oído del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonreír, no quería volver a sentir como algo invisible golpeaba con fuerza mi estómago.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, dejar la mente en blanco, olvidar todo lo relacionado con Ron, pero era imposible. Todo era tan incoherente… Casi sin conocerlo había despertado algo en mi interior. Un día era egocéntrico, otro sensible y otros… otros no sabía ni lo que era. ¿Estúpido? ¿Ilógico? ¿Incomprensible? Sí, esa era la palabra. Incomprensible. Comencé a tamborilear los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa de madera, lo cual llamó la atención de Harry, que minutos antes apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano mientras sus ojos pestañeaban lentamente, como si pesaran demasiado. Con una expresión algo contrariada me miró en busca de una explicación que justificara mi actitud. Sin embargo yo no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Al notar que era ignorado lanzó un pequeño pedazo de papel que sin proponérselo chocó con mi nariz. Desdoblé el papel con cuidado y pude apreciar la diminuta letra de Harry

_-¿Tiene que ver con Ron verdad?_

No podía seguir ignorando a Harry de esa manera, después de todo él solo se estaba preocupando por mí, era un buen amigo y no se merecía aquel comportamiento. Rápidamente, con una letra algo irregular por las prisas, escribí una respuesta para Harry.

_Es demasiado largo, cuando acaben las clases hablamos._

Pero no fue así. Al salir había alguien esperando para hablar conmigo pero no tenía los ojos verdes. No era Harry.

-¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola a ti también Hermione- saludó sonriendo tras depositar un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-Perdona, no esperaba verte, pensaba que tenías clase

Rió suavemente- Hermione, tenemos los mismos horarios, cuando suena el timbre a mí también me dejan salir.

-Es verdad, no sé en que estaba pensando- pero sí lo sabía, es más aquello que no se iba de mi mente, cruzaba el marco de la puerta en ese mismo instante, con su novia del brazo, para variar.

-Bueno, yo he venido porque, como no conseguía… quiero decir que tú no, bueno en fin, que como no respondías mis llamadas quería saber si estabas bien.- murmuró bastante sonrojado.

- Es que…-dudé sin saber muy bien como excusarme- he estado muy liada estos días

-Es por lo de la foto ¿verdad? No te preocupes, si quieres diré que todo ha sido un montaje o algo así- dijo algo azorado.

-No pasa nada Viktor- interrumpí con tranquilidad- No es culpa tuya y no, no tienes que decir nada, pero aún así gracias-concluí con una sonrisa demasiado grande teniendo en cuenta mi anterior estado de ánimo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima

-Entonces, ¿me acompañarías esta tarde a dar un paseo? –propuso mucho más animado.

-Me encantaría Viktor pero… como ya te he dicho antes estoy muy liada, demasiados deberes, demasiados trabajos… ya sabes.

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo, no te preocupes- miró el reloj algo abatido- Se me ha hecho algo tarde, ya nos veremos, espero.- Cabizbajo se dio la vuelta en busca de la puerta de salida. Yo era la culpable de que Viktor estuviera mal, y yo no iba a ser como Ron, yo no iba a permitir que nadie estuviera mal por mí.

-¡Viktor!-grité llamando su atención y la de todos los del pasillo en realidad.- ¿Estarás el sábado en las tres escobas?

-Sí ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó con una expresión demasiado extraña.

-Bueno, yo estaré por ahí también- Repentinamente una cabellera roja pasó por mi izquierda- No me negarás un baile ¿no?- dije en voz demasiado alta, sorprendiendo a Viktor y sobre todo sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-¡Claro que no! Pero uno me parece demasiado poco- De alguna manera estaba esperando aquello. Como si de un imán se tratase la misma cabellera pelirroja que segundos antes había pasado por mi lado, chocó contra Viktor.

-Perdona, no te había visto- No dijo más. Segundos después había desaparecido. No sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué Ron había hecho aquello? ¿De verdad no había visto a Viktor? O quizá… ¡Quizás estaba celoso! No, eso no podía ser. ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De mí? ¿Después de haberme ignorado como lo había hecho? ¿Después de haberme dejado muy claro que Lavender era mucho mejor opción que yo? No, no estaba celoso. Seguro que había hecho aquello por el empujón que Viktor le propinó en Cabeza de Puerco. Sí, seguro que había sido por eso.

- ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy contigo aparece ese imbécil?- preguntó Viktor bastante irritado

-No lo sé- musité. Ojalá lo supiera- Bueno, Viktor, ha sido un placer verte, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No te preocupes, iré con Luna, ya sabes momentos de chicas.

-Entonces, adiós supongo.

-¡Hasta el sábado!- Esta vez fui yo la que depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Llegué a casa algo cansada. El estrés de una semana llena de altibajos no era fácil de ignorar. Pronto caí dormida sobre mi cama.

Podía haber dormido doce horas del tirón, pero no lo hice, pero no porque no quisiera. Alejándome de un mundo totalmente mío, proporcionado por los sueños, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Comenzaba a odiar el tono de llamada. Pronto lo cambiaría.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Harry?

-¿Quién si no?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? – Harry nunca me había llamado por teléfono, si se había decidido a hacerlo igual era por una emergencia…

-No lo sé, eso tendrías que decírmelo tú.

-¿Yo? No sé a qué te refieres

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡No te hagas la tonta! Puedo ser muy insistente ¿sabes?

- Desgraciadamente lo sé.

-¿Quieres contármelo de una vez?

Resoplé algo molesta-Está bien ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué ha hecho Ron esta vez?

-Nada-gruñí- Ese el problema… Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo de la foto ¿no?

- Bueno, no es precisamente un secreto en el colegio.

-El caso es que… no sé que me pasó pero… me afectó demasiado, en resumidas cuentas, acabé en el lago llorando y él…, bueno, él apareció y simplemente… estuvo ahí, consolándome, fue tan…

-Te dije que podía ser buena persona.

- No estoy tan segura de eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, que al día siguiente, es decir, hoy, me ha ignorado completamente, es como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer… Y de alguna manera me ha dado a entender que Lavender era mucho mejor opción que yo- Entonces, cuando me vi a mi misma conteniendo mis lágrimas, me di cuenta de que me afectaba más de lo que creía, más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No tengo ni idea, seguro que tú sabes más que yo

- No de ese tema. No tenía ni idea de nada hasta que no me lo has dicho tú. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-¡Ya lo he intentado! Y no quiere escucharme…

-Dale un par de días, Ron es muy impulsivo, en caliente actúa demasiado sin pensar…

-Algo he notado pero ¿por qué tiene que pagarlo conmigo?

- No lo sé, de verdad que no sé nada. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que se le pasa rápido, conozco a Ron y aunque es muy orgulloso, no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de las personas que le importan, y créeme Hermione, tú le importas.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Hazme caso Hermione, dale tiempo

-Gracias Harry, de verdad, gracias por todo.

- No hay por qué darlas para algo somos amigos ¿no?

Amigos. Para mí los amigos son aquella familia que se nos permite escoger. Son aquellos que siempre están ahí, son esos que hacen que el día más gris sea el favorito de tu calendario. Son algo así como tus ruedas en un camino muy largo, tu gasolina, tu motor. Aquellos que siempre tienen una mano para ti capaz de levantarte de las caídas más horribles. Aquellos con los que tienes un recuerdo, una experiencia, un momento inolvidable que siempre recuerdas sonriendo. Son, por extraño que parezca, con los que más discutes. Son los únicos capaces de entender una mirada cómplice… Aquellos que sabes que pase lo que pase, seguirán a tu lado, haciéndote todo más fácil. Aquellos, o más bien aquellas, que se presentan en tu casa sin avisar dejándolo todos patas arriba, con toda la confianza del mundo, porque verdaderamente, la hay.

-Está bien lo mejor será que nos organicemos. Luna saca el secador, la placha, el maquillaje, los pintauñas y la ropa por favor. Tú Hermione dúchate ya, y toma- Súbitamente sacó un bote redondo de una mochila demasiado grande- Póntela en el pelo después del champú y déjatela cinco minutos, te dejara el pelo mucho más mm…- miró mi pelo sonando muy poco convincente- domable, o al menos eso espero.

Miré el reloj. Quedaban más de cuatro horas para que las puertas de Las Tres Escobas se abrieran. –Pero Gin aún quedan…

-¡No quiero peros! Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera rebatido aquello con millones de razones convincentes, sin embargo al mirar la cara de Ginny decidí callarme. Parecía concentrada, muy concentrada. Sabía lo que hacía, su rostro lo dejaba muy claro. No tenía más que confiar en ella, y no era algo difícil. Estaba en sus manos y no había manos mejores.

Cuando el espejo ya estaba completamente empañado envolví mi pelo con una toalla un poco más pequeña que la que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Descalza, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde Ginny con un moño cuidadosamente trabajado, me apuntaba con el secador como si fuera una pistola.

Sonrió.-¿Preparada?- Preguntó todavía simulando llevar un arma en la mano

-Supongo que sí- Me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta un pequeño taburete que ni si quiera conocía. Se desprendió de la toalla de mi pelo y comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente.

-Vas a estar guapísima, ya lo veras.

Después de lo que parecieron horas. Después de haber aguantado demasiado tiempo el sonido del secador y el calor de la placha. Después de algún que otro tirón de pelo involuntario. Después de varias carcajadas… Por fin pude mirarme al espejo.

Mi cabello normalmente enmarañado había desaparecido. Había sido sustituido por una melena sedosa que cual cascada caía sobre mis hombros con pequeños tirabuzones.

No estaba acostumbrada a llevar demasiado maquillaje, y Ginny lo tuvo en cuenta. Una fina sombra cubría mis parpados, haciendo que mis ojos parecieran mucho más grandes. Una pequeña línea negra apenas visible rodeaba mis ojos, haciéndolos mucho más profundos y expresivos. Pero aún así lo que más destacaba eran mis pestañas que parecían tres veces más largas.

No era una chica superficial, el físico no solía importarme demasiado. Nunca me preocupaba por arreglarme. Pero aquel día, no pude evitarlo, me sentía guapa. Y por un momento, todos los cuentos que había leído de pequeña llegaron a mi cabeza. Sí, me sentía como ellas. Me sentía una princesa con sus zapatos de tacón. Tenía mis hadas madrinas, tenía un vestido perfecto… Solo faltaba una cosa… No tenía zapatos de cristal, ni una calabaza que se convirtiera en carroza, ni si quiera tenía que estar antes de la medianoche en casa… pero eso no era lo que faltaba, solo faltaba un príncipe.

-Vamos Hermione ponte tu vestido, necesito ver el resultado final.

No solía a llevar vestidos, la sensación era bastante extraña, pero a la vez agradable.

Me gustaba verme con él. Al fin comprendí porque mi madre adoraba tanto aquel vestido azul, su color favorito, y bueno, en realidad el mío también. El vestido, palabra de honor, se ceñía hasta llegar a mi cintura, dónde comenzaba a caer graciosamente con volantes, que parecían flotar, hasta varios centímetros por encima de mis rodillas.

Pero Ginny no se quedaba corta. Con su ya colocado vestido negro estaba increíble. Aunque en verdad Ginny solía estar siempre increíble. Aún así su atractivo relucía cien veces más con aquel vestido.

Luna parecía la cosa más dulce que nadie podía encontrarse. Su vestido verde adornado con flores hacía que mostrara incluso más inocencia de la que normalmente tenía. Su pelo caía sobre uno de sus hombros adornado con pequeñas flores que conjuntaban de maravilla con su vestido. Brillaba por sí sola.

-¿Listas para arrasar? – Bromeó Ginny con una sonrisa increíblemente grande.

El camino con aquellos zapatos se hacía cada vez más largo. Pero todo tiene su fin y no fue menos.

Cuando Luna desapareció tras la puerta Ginny con una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras susurró en mi oído: - Vas a hacer que mi hermano se vuelva más loco de lo que está.

-No creo que eso ocurra Ginny, digamos que no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿vale? Ahora vamos a olvidarnos de todo, vamos a pasárnoslo bien y esta noche hablamos, total, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero no te eches atrás quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles, aunque puedan traumatizarme- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Ginny! No seas exagerada- exclamé acompañando a una sonora carcajada.- ¿Sabes? Creo que viene Viktor- murmuré cambiando el tono de mi voz.

-¿Krum?- Volvió a fruncir el ceño como cada vez que oía su nombre- ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, no es que hayamos quedado ni nada, pero me dijo que vendría.

-¿Vas a hacer algo con él?- preguntó todavía algo irritada

- No lo sé, depende de muchas cosas… Se está portando muy bien conmigo.

-Mira Hermione, yo no quiero meterme, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- No es nada, pero solo ten cuidado ¿vale? Además tú eres para mi hermano… Julieta

-Esta noche puede que lo entiendas todo un poco mejor…

-¿Seguro que no quieres que hablemos ahora?

Tragué saliva con fuerza- Segurísima, hoy es un día para pasárnoslo bien ya te lo he dicho

De un estruendo la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Entráis ya pensáis quedaros ahí viendo como anochece?- preguntó Luna con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La oscuridad era la protagonista de aquel lugar. No obstante era interrumpida por luces de colores que parpadeaban sin cesar a cada segundo. Todavía con mis zapatos azules, demasiado altos para mi gusto, llegamos a través del suelo pegajoso, hasta la barra, dónde un hombre casi tres veces más alto y ancho de lo normal nos atendió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ginny! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡Hagrid! ¿Bromeas? Hoy todo Hogwarts estará por aquí.

-Eso espero la verdad, ya hacía mucho que no venía tanta gente por aquí. Y bueno ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos?

-Todos bien, como siempre. Por cierto estás son Luna y Hermione.

-Un placer- pronunciamos al unísono sonriéndonos los unos a los otros.

-¿Y tú hermano? ¿No va a venir hoy?

-Sí, supongo que no tardará en llegar.

-Que bribón- soltó una carcajada demasiado grave- Seguro que está con alguna chica, como si lo viera. ¿Y qué queréis tomar preciosas?

-Tres vodkas con limón.

Su ceño extremadamente poblado se frunció de manera cómica.- Ginny eso es muy fuerte para vosotras.

-Oh, vamos Hagrid, solo por hoy, es un día especial.- Exclamó Ginny con una cara a la que nadie era capaz de decir que no.

-Bueno, está bien, ¡pero no te malacostumbres eh!

Con la mano algo temblorosa agarre con fuerza el vaso que me ofrecía el robusto camarero.

Vi como Ginny y Luna le daban un pequeño sorbo y sonreían. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer las imité. La poca bebida que inundaba poco a poco mi boca, comenzó a descender lentamente por mi garganta ardiendo ligeramente.

Sabía que beber era malo, lo había leído en incontables ocasiones. Solo tenía que controlar. No podía ser tan difícil.

Pero una vez más, como últimamente me pasaba: me equivoqué. No era tan fácil.

Casi sin darme cuenta la noche avanzó. Ni si quiera supe cuando Viktor había llegado a mi lado. Cuanto rato llevábamos bailando. Demasiado pegados.

Pero eso no me importaba, es más, era yo la que más producía esos acercamientos. Sobre todo cuando Ron se dejó ver por la barra.

-¡Vaya Hermione! No sabía que bailaras tan bien –gritó Viktor, pues el volumen de la música no hacía que mantener una conversación fuera algo fácil.

-Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco-Dije en el mismo volumen que Viktor había utilizado.

-No sé tú pero yo estoy sediento ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de beber?

-¡Claro! Tengo la boca completamente seca.

Cuando Viktor se marchó, la oscuridad se hizo presente por completo. Unas manos tapaban con suavidad mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy- propuso una voz muy conocida mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal?- pregunté dándole a mi amigo dos besos en cada mejilla demasiado sonoros.

-¡Muy bien! Y por lo que he visto tú también

-Bueno, no me lo estoy pasando mal.- exclamé sonriendo. Parecía algo inquieto, y contento, muy contento.- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-No… Bueno sí, he estado hablando mucho estos días con una chica y bueno, me trata muy bien y al parecer… quiere algo conmigo. Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero lo de Ginny es una batalla perdida, además tú lo dijiste un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no?

-¿Tan seguro estás de que es una batalla perdida?

-Más de lo que he hecho no puedo hacer Herrms

-Entonces, no voy a ser yo la que te detenga, eso sí, luego quiero que me cuentes todo.

- Por supuesto que sí.- se despidió y justo antes de desaparecer de mi vista, gritó: -¡GRACIAS!

No pude evitar sonreír. Pero no duró mucho. Como Viktor tardaba demasiado, decidí ir a la barra. Donde casualmente un pelirrojo charlaba animadamente con uno de los camareros. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal, y eso solo tenía una explicación: Lavender. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba increíblemente guapo. Una camiseta del mismo color de mi vestido cubría su pecho y sobre ella una corbata desabrochada se balanceaba con sus movimientos. Adoraba cuando se ponía aquella prenda así. Aunque en realidad, por mucho que lo detestara, a mis ojos cualquier prenda le quedaba bien, incluso los pantalones vaqueros oscuros que llevaba, por muy desgastados que estuvieran. Cuando el camarero se marchó dispuesto a servir la bebida del causante de mis quebraderos de cabeza me acerqué a él. Decidida. Impulsivamente. Sin pensar.

-¡RON! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Solo había pasado un día desde que todo había ocurrido. Harry me había avisado, necesitaba tiempo. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho más, además, por extraño que parezca, acercarme a él era imposible de evitar.

Con el ceño fruncido me dirigió una severa mirada. Pronunció una negativa prácticamente insonora y llamó a Lavender. Para recordarme una vez más sus preferencias. Para que mis ojos volvieran a empañarse.

No era la primera vez que los veía besarse. Ni mucho menos. Pero nunca tan de cerca, sin embargo a pesar de ello Lavender ni si quiera fue consciente de mi presencia, de lo contrario no se hubiera marchado tan rápido de aquel lugar. Dejando a Ron solo. Tan cerca de otra chica.

Invadida por los efectos del alcohol, hice lo primero que cruzó mi cabeza. Empujé a Ron. Con fuerza. Después, como si fuera una de mis costumbres últimamente, salí corriendo. Fuera. Lejos de todo el mundo. Lejos de las luces, de la música. Lejos de mis amigos. Lejos de Ron.

Pero cuando pensaba que por fin disfrutaría de un poco de paz, unos gritos me hicieron sobresaltarme.

-¿A CASO ESTÁS LOCA? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA EMPUJARME E IRTE COMO SI NADA?

-¡TE LO MERECES!- chillé histérica. Me acerqué decidida y comencé a golpear su pecho.- Te mereces lo peor

Agarró con fuerza mis muñecas, y muy cerca de mi rostro empezó a gritar de nuevo. Tan rojo como su pelo.- ¿YO? ¡YO NO SOY LA QUE VA MINTIENDO POR AHÍ!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté confusa.

-No te hagas la tonta, no te pega. Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero- dijo soltándome al darse cuenta que estaba mucho más tranquila.

- ¡Deja de comportarte así! No sé que he hecho. No sé a qué se deben tus cambios de actitud. ¡No entiendo nada Ron!- articulé consumida ya por el llanto.

-¡Deja de llorar!- exclamó evitando mirarme-¡Claro que lo sabes!. No quería creer a Lavander. Pero con las pruebas que hay… Además ¡Te he visto con él! Y con Harry...

-¿Es por lo de la foto? No te mentí Ron, yo no estoy con Viktor, y mucho menos con Harry.

-¿CREES QUE SOY IMBECIL? ¡Te he visto!

-Pues tendrás que ponerte gafas, así puede que vieras como son las cosas. ¡Además! ¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti qué esté o no con Viktor? ¡No es cosa tuya! ¡Tú estás con Lavender!

-Simplemente-susurró- no me gusta que me mientan.

- ¿SEGURO? Porque no me lo creo, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! ¡No me importa! ¡Si eres un cobarde es cosa tuya!

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-¡Déjalo! ¡Ya lo has dejado todo muy claro! ¡No quiero oír nada más!- me giré con fuerza.- Solo una última cosa. ¡La última! Dile a tu hermana que me he ido a casa. No quiero que nadie me vea así.

Con un paso demasiado acelerado huí de allí. Pero cuando tan solo había andado unos veinte pasos un silbido irrumpió el silencio.

-¡Caray Greyback! ¿Has visto que preciosidad tenemos aquí?

-Mmmm tiene pinta de ser apetecible. – Comenzaron a acercarse, pero yo como si algo me hubiera congelado permanecí estática. No había nadie a mi alrededor. Estaba perdida. Y no es que no quisiera moverme, solo había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Un rugido hizo separarse a aquellos dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro.

-¡Hermione! Sube a la moto- Podía intentar que odiarlo, de hecho era uno de los propósitos más nombrados en mi cabeza, pero por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera era imposible. Siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre.- ¡YA!

Al ver que seguía sin moverme, tiró de mi mano con fuerza y me obligó a subirme a su moto. Propinó un par de puñetazos en los rostros de los asaltantes y esquivó otro par. A una velocidad vertiginosa subió a su moto y huimos de aquel lugar.

Frenó en seco. En un lugar en el que no había más que un cartel de anuncios que promocionaba una página web de encuentros amorosos. Bastante irónico.

Bajó de su moto y tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar que a regañadientes acepté.

Me había salvado, sí, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Seguía siendo el mismo que me había gritado minutos antes. El mismo que me hacía sufrir cada vez que se acercaba. No podía seguir así. No hablaría con él. No lo miraría. No se lo merecía. No podía seguir así. No. Tenía que olvidarlo. Cuanto antes. Por mi bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? Si te han hecho algo te juro que….- con fuerza golpeó el cartel, como si eso lo calmara.

-¡Para! ¡Estoy bien! Pero ahora no hagas como si eso te importara. Ya has demostrado suficiente.

-¿Crees acaso que si no me importaras hubiera ido a por ti?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué creer! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si cada vez dices una cosa?

-Mira, ¿querías hablar verdad? ¡Hablemos! ¡Vamos! Ya me da igual todo, si te hubiera pasado algo yo…- volvió a cerrar su puño, pero a tiempo lo agarré evitando así que el cartel sufriera otro golpe.

-¡Pero no me ha pasado nada! ¡Nada ha cambiado! Bueno una cosa sí ha cambiado, yo ya no quiero hablar contigo…

- ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿A caso eres bipolar?

-¡No eres el más indicado para decir nada!

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! Si no hablamos hoy, hablaremos otro día. Voy a conseguir que me hables Hermione, no sé cuando, pero te juro que lo voy a conseguir.

**N/A: ¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Lo primero de todo siento haber tardado tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo, no he podido disponer tanto como me gustaría del ordenador, y bueno, la inspiración no parecía querer volver.**

**A veces creo que las cosas van demasiado rápido, pero… ¿para qué esperar? Después de todos los amores a primera vista son rápidos ¿no? Pues esto es uno de ellos, aunque ellos todavía no lo sepan.**

**Con respecto al capítulo quiero decir que cuando Ron se ha encontrado con Greyback no había nadie. Y eso es porque Ron había decidido volver a entrar, sin embargo, se arrepintió, y se quedó con ganas de decir algo más, con ganas de gritarle un poco más y al no verla… O peor al verla con aquellos tipos… ni si quiera pensó. Después de todo es bien sabido que Ron Weasley es muy impulsivo. **

**Supongo que la chica de Harry todos os la imaginais… pero eso va a traer mucho que contar ya lo veréis… **

**Quiero decir que la fiesta no ha acabado aún, que después de la fiesta Hermione, Luna y Ginny van a tener mucho que contarse, y tienen una noche entera para acerlo. **

**Y por otro lado, Viktor ¿de verdad creéis que sigue buscando algo de beber? ¿quién tarda tanto? **

**Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima actualización, que sintiéndolo mucho no creo que sea pronto. ¡Un beso muy fuerte! Sobre todo para ti, por si estás leyendo esto.**

**Travesura Realizada**


End file.
